


(when my baby) puts the mouth on me

by teatales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Coming Out, Communication, Crushes, Demisexual Ron Weasley, Desi Harry Potter, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminine Harry Potter, Finger Sucking, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Genderfluid Teddy Lupin, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter has a sweet tooth, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innuendo, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light BDSM, Living Together, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mental Health Issues, Mouth Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Original Character(s), Pet Names, Praise Kink, Requited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatales/pseuds/teatales
Summary: 5 times Harry’s oral fixation frustrated Ron + 1 time they were both satisfied.





	1. Wand

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all, here's a multichap fic I'm working on :) I have the rest of the chapters outlined, and most of the 6th one finished (it is **very** explicit and will be 3000 words at least) so subscribe if that's your thing! it's a bit different to my other fics so far but I'm excited for it. 
> 
> title is from Moment's Silence (Common Tongue) by Hozier, which I thought was especially fitting for the subject matter ;) 
> 
> dedicated to you know who as always <3 without you, this wouldn't be possible.

It was one of those things you didn’t notice until someone pointed it out. Harry had a lot of habits that he did when stressed, or bored, or nervous - biting his nails, fiddling with his clothes, tugging at his hair. But the most notable were the ones Ron had privately dubbed “Harry’s oral fixation”. 

It started with his wand. His literal wand. Harry would suck or bite the handle end - and only the handle end, thankfully. It happened when leaving class, hands full and shoving parchment and quills into his bag. At night, reading and studying by wandlight, hands busy writing and flipping pages. This continued on through the war and their subsequent camping trip. None of them ever wanted to be disarmed, and this allowed Harry to keep it accessible at all times. 

Their world was now at peace, but Harry wasn’t. Not all of the time, certainly. And so his wand would - inevitably, unconsciously - end up in his mouth, between his teeth. It was fine when he was alone in his office. No one was there to make innuendos or lecture him about proper wand care. But when caught in public, even doing something as simple as tying up his hair, sent the wizarding world in a spin. Especially after he came out. 

Harry didn’t mind, much. There were and had been worse things thrown at him in the press and in the streets. And he was the first to admit that being called  _ wand sucker  _ was accurate in either sense of the term. It’s just that he didn’t notice, most of the time. And he didn’t think that an absent-minded coping mechanism should be of such a focus. But it was. 

***

Ron wasn’t the most observant wizard. He tended to focus on what was important to him - Quidditch, food, chess, and his family, not necessarily in that order. And he had always kept an eye on Harry. He only notice Harry’s wand sucking habit when it increased in frequency - before exams, during the Tournament, as the war raged on. It was a good indication of stress. But Ron’s own ‘wand’ didn’t take stock until he and Harry moved in together after he had ended things with Hermione. 

Ron had always known about wizard loving wizards. Charlie had made it no secret that whenever he happened to be attracted to someone that it was a man. Remus and Sirius were practically married in all senses of the word except for the legal documents. And it was pretty to obvious to everyone but Harry that he could be attracted to a person of any gender as long as they played Quidditch. Harry, in his classic fashion, had come out to Ron and Hermione the day after the war ended. Their friends and family  _ officially _ told as soon as it wasn’t completely innappropriate in their various states of grief. And the rest of wizarding world knew as soon as  _ The Prophet  _ caught Harry snogging Neville behind the Three Broomsticks on New Years. Ron hadn’t really considered attraction to men as an option for him as he had never been interested in anyone but Hermione. That was until his post-breakup-sexuality-crisis all thanks to one Harry James Potter. 

*** 

Having the handsomest wizard in Britain as your flatmate and best friend when you’re in the midst of reevaluating your sexuality wasn’t exactly easy for Ron. He thought it should be awkward to be going to his ex-girlfriend for advice, but Hermione was too practical to allow that to happen. 

“...I just don’t know about this, ‘Mione. I mean, who’s coming up with this stuff, anyway?” 

“Ronald,” she rolled her eyes, “some very smart muggles, actually, who know much better than us about  _ talking  _ about things and filling in language gaps, instead of relying on nothing but Classical Latin for nearly everything like we do. People want to describe their experiences, Ron. It helps them feel more valid and can let them connect with others. I know it’s new and scary, but please try.” 

Ron sighed, admitting defeat. “Okay, run it past me one more time. So for some people romantic and sexual attraction are-”

“Separate, yes. And sometimes people require a strong emotional connection - not necessarily romantic - before feeling sexually attracted to them.”

“Oh.” 

Ron thought back to the beginning of him and Hermione as a couple. They were friends for so long and suddenly one day he felt this want, this longing that he had never had before. He thought back to before that, to when Krum was at their school for the tournament. How all the girls seemed to be discussing his beautiful eyes and his strong muscles and all Ron could talk about was his Quidditch technique in fear of what might leak out of his mouth otherwise. That Ron wanted him to look him like they were in a Celestina Warbeck song, to send  _ him  _ the love letters he was presumably writing Hermione, to hold his hand as they walked across the grounds. Sixth Year and his intense but thankfully short relationship with Lavender. It seemed the done thing and she was there and wanted him, but he never exactly enjoyed kissing her. It was so wet and awkward and confusing. He never really felt anything towards her, and was more relieved than anything when they broke up.

Fuck. 

“And, uh, what was that one called?” Ron asked, mouth suddenly dry. 

“Demisexual. Demi, originally of course from the Latin  _ dimidius _ , which means half.” 

“Of course,” Ron replied weakly. 

“Are you okay, Ron?” Hermione enquired, frowning at him.

Ron opened and closed his mouth a few times before managing to get the words out. “That’s, uh, the one. I think. Um. Yeah.” 

Hermione beamed, suddenly launching herself across the couch to hug Ron. 

“Oh Ron! I’m so glad I helped. Do you think you’ll tell Harry?” 

Ron went stiff in her arms. She pulled back to look at him. 

“Ron?” 

“I don’t think so, Hermione. At least...,” he sighed, “not for now. I only just realised and I have to think about it. Telling Harry would mean I would have to explain why and that would get...really awkward.” 

“Okay, Ron, if you’re sure.” Despite her assurance, Hermione still looked doubtful. 

“And you don’t go telling anyone either, okay? I know that look far too well. This is between you and me for now, got it?” 

“Of course,” Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. Boys.

***

The first few days after discovering his new label were the hardest for Ron. Figuratively, and literally. It seemed that around every corner Harry was doing something ridiculously attractive. Wandering around fresh out of the shower, shirtless and damp. Half-asleep and adorably swamped in an oversized t-shirt. Baking something delicious in the kitchen, face dusted with flour and licking cream off his fingers. And, of course, the wand sucking. 

Thank goodness for Harry’s obliviousness. Ron managed to leave the room, escape to the bathroom, or cast a cooling charm on himself whenever confronted with Harry’s breathtaking visage without too much notice. His feelings seemed to settle down about a week after his chat with Hermione. He was still attracted to Harry - there was no point denying that to himself. But he felt less likely to jump him at any moment. Ron continually flitted back and forth between being on the verge of confessing his attraction to Harry and never, ever saying anything about it, falling to the latter every time. 

Spring was coming ever closer, and Luna had been reasoning with Harry that he simply  _ must  _ redecorate the flat, for he had far too many wrackspurts about and she was beginning to worry. Ron secretly wondered if he could use the invisible creatures explain away why he felt half out of his mind with longing, but was never quite willing to believe in Luna’s stories. Harry was much more patient with her, nothing more than a fond smile would cross his face when she talked about whatever fictional creatures she had discovered on her trips away. Ron had asked him about it one day - how could he put up with all that nonsense? 

“It’s real for her, Ron,” Harry explained as he rolled his eyes. “She’s my friend, and I love her. I’m not going to… dismiss her worldview just because it’s uncommon. I didn’t know  _ any  _ of this existed until Hagrid busted down my door when I was eleven. How can I say what’s real and what’s not?” 

Ron was shocked into silence. The magical world was all he had ever known; he knew its rules and limits and thought they were unchanging. But Harry, and Hermione, and the rest of their Muggleborn friends in their post-war community were helping Ron to see things in a different light. It wasn’t always easy to admit that he was wrong, but he appreciated the education. 

So in the name of openness and understanding, Ron found himself crouched on the floor of his living room one Saturday morning. He and Harry were attempting to assemble a new coffee table. In theory it should be easy for two grown wizards to put together a piece of flatpack furniture, but between the minimalist instructions, Harry misplacing his glasses and Ron get very distracted by his gorgeous friend, it took… a while. 

Harry had shoved the screwdriver in his mouth to rifle through the pile of screws in front of him. Ron stopped in the middle of handing over what looked like a leg piece to gaze at Harry. He was biting down on the end of the tool, sucking every few seconds ago to keep it from slipping onto the floor. This clearly annoyed him, as he shoved more of the handle into his mouth to keep hold of it. It was hard not to imagine what else Harry might hold in his mouth like that. Lips pink and slick and round-

“...Ron?” 

Ron blinked. Harry was staring at him, mouth now screwdriver free, a furrow in his brow. Ron handed over the piece of wood, willing the blush that had crept up his neck to disappear. 

“You alright mate? You seem a bit… flushed,” Harry gestured to his neck.

Ron looked at him blankly. What if he said it? What if he told Harry? Just told him he was attracted to him, wanted to date him, maybe was in lo- okay, maybe not that much. Would it be so bad? Summoning every single bit of Gryffindor courage that he possessed, he opened his mouth. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I just, uh wanted to say that, um. That I-” 

“Shit!” Ron was interrupted by a bang at the window, Harry leaping up to check on the owl that had just collided with the glass. Of course the mail had to arrive right this very instant. Maybe it was a sign that he shouldn’t tell Harry. That he should keep his crush under lock and key until it went away. 

Harry came back cradling Aurelia, mail forgotten on the kitchen floor and wand once more in his mouth. She seemed a little shaken but uninjured, gently nibbling at the skin of Harry’s fingers. 

“She okay?” Ron asked, seemingly frozen in his position on the floor. 

Harry sat down next to him, opening his jaw to release his wand and reply to Ron’s question. 

“Yeah, she is,” Harry said, lifting Aurelia to perch on his shoulder. He picked up his wand and summoned the bag of treats they kept, feeding her one and rubbing at her chin. “Just a little eager. What were you going to say before?” He turned to face Ron. 

“Oh. Nothing, really. Just maybe we should wait and see if Hermione will put this together for us instead.” 

“Ha, maybe. I’ve certainly given up for the day. Tea time?” 

Ron nodded, and Harry rocked up to his knees before standing and reaching a hand down to Ron. Ron took it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. 

They smiled at each other, Ron nearly melting at how adorable Harry looked with Aurelia cuddled up to his face. 

“C’mon,” Harry murmured as he turned away and headed towards the kitchen. 

Ron was fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't go into this writing Ron as demi again, but life always finds a way. Harry isn't trans in this one, simply because of the upcoming sex in Chapter 6 and I didn't feel 100% comfortable writing it from the perspective of someone who isn't a trans man. If you want to headcanon him as trans but #BecauseMagic he has a very normative dick, you have my blessing. 
> 
> As always if you enjoyed this fic, please let me know! Regardless of when this fic was posted, I read every single comment and would love to hear your thoughts.


	2. Writing Instruments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god they were flatmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is from Harry's POV because I don't like writing true unrequited love stories and felt we needed to see where our boy was at. i know its probably different from what you mightve been expecting but i hope y'all enjoy it. 
> 
> thanks for such sweet comments on the previous chapter! I really appreciate them and they do motivate me to keep writing this (especially as I should be studying from exams rn oops) <3

Harry was beginning to be more than a little concerned about Ron’s increasingly odd behaviour. He couldn’t really judge as his own habits were considered strange by many, but this seemed to come out of nowhere. It felt like Harry knew Ron better than the back of his hand sometimes but the usually easygoing man had seemingly become flustered and nervous overnight. It was adorable, really, and certainly didn’t help Harry’s long-standing crush on his friend. But it was also worrying.

Sighing to himself, Harry began chewing the end of his pen as he reread the letter he had been writing to Hermione. He didn’t know how to word it without giving himself away. Talking to her about it in person was out of the question - it would be too close to a confession. _Hey, I care about this man more than I care about anyone. He’s started behaving out of the ordinary and I stay up all night thinking about what it means. I love him so much that I’ve categorised his facial expressions, and I haven’t seen these since fifth year._ Forget it.

Harry chewed more forcefully on the pen in frustration. He crumpled up the current draft and threw it in the bin, picking up another piece of paper and quickly scribbling out:

 

_Hermione,_

_Ron’s been acting weird lately. Do you know anything about it?_

_Love, Harry_

 

_P.S. Yes, I’ve checked him for curses._

 

It conveyed the message whilst being vague enough that the letter couldn’t be thought of as anything other than a mate caring about his friend. It would have to do. Harry called Aurelia over, gave her the letter and sent her on her way. He hoped Hermione would be able to provide some answers.

Harry watched the owl fly off into the distance and then sat back down at the table to finish the morning’s crossword. He hadn’t been able to complete it after the morning post arrived as he got too distracted by Ron just existing and felt the need to get up and _do_ something. Preferably at some distance from his flatmate. That meant, at least, his room was clean and tidy and the washing was done. But now that Harry had sent off the letter, it felt like all he could do was sit around and wait for Hermione’s reply.

Harry flipped open the newspaper to the puzzle section and read over the particularly tricky clue that had left him stumped. _Dull male worried for Holmes: Watson? (8)_. He was familiar with the stories but wasn’t sure what exactly the clue meant. He frowned, once more shoving the pen between his teeth.

It had been a ongoing habit of his since he was young. Shoving things in his mouth, and chewing on writing implements in particular. Privately he thought it might’ve started out as a way to stop the crying that got him in trouble when he was an infant, and had only evolved from there to be a catch-all coping mechanism for when he was in any kind of distress. He hadn’t broached the topic with his therapist yet, another consequence of trauma that he should get around to talking about.

When Harry was of school age, chewing on pens helped his focus. It distracted the rest of his brain enough to focus on the task at hand and concentrate. Pens were also one of those things that were everywhere and that people didn’t usually pay much attention to unless they were particularly special. Over the years he had managed to acquire quite the collection that he hid away in his cupboard, and they were all special to Harry. From the school yard, to storm drains, to the floors of libraries he was like a magpie, getting them wherever he could. Harry had never really owned _anything_ that was his alone, and although the pens were still secondhand they felt brand new to him in a way none of Dudley’s things ever had.

His possessiveness over his belongings and his general lack of social skills that were a result of his childhood neglect meant Harry didn’t have friends until he got to Hogwarts. Although it was exciting to be a _wizard_ with _magic_ , the day-to-day was so completely, overwhelmingly different to what Harry was used to. This was without the added shock and pressure of being a bona fide celebrity. For the first few months he was constantly on edge - unsure of everything and everyone. The early days - and often late nights - meant Harry was, unfortunately, caught with the end of a quill stuck in his mouth. Few people said anything to his face - after all, he was _Harry Potter_ \- but he was still aware of what they were saying. What they were thinking. Looking at him for any slip up, for any fault, even that of an absent minded habit meaning that he wasn’t all that they said he was. Once he and Hermione became friends and he understood just how much she _knew_ about _everything,_ he asked her how to get Muggle pens into school using his Gringotts funds. His own new pens. Just for him.

In a lot of classes Harry could get away with using pens - Hermione even going so far as to help him transfigure some of them to appear like self-inking quills. He still had to write his essays with the archaic tool, but it was so much easier after drafting them with pen. Harry had a lot on his mind during his years at Hogwarts, and still often ended up with a pen, or quill, or wand, or scarf in his mouth. Harry didn’t like the teasing that resulted. He never enjoyed being the centre of attention, but negative attention was still so very hard to take. He didn’t show that to many people, though. The war rapidly began and distracted him a lot of the time from much of his own personal turmoil, but once it was over he was able to work through a lot of it in therapy.

Harry wasn’t perfect or fine or okay a lot of the time. Most of the time, even. But he had come a long way in learning to accept his entire self - ‘weird’ habits and all. If people had a problem with it or him then that was on them, which was something he was beginning to accept. That included his bisexuality and mental illnesses and all the things that came with that and his more-than-occasional wand sucking. And that also included his love of the crossword.

Harry had discovered it after subscribing to the wizarding news, fascinated that he could get all this information delivered to him every morning. He didn’t have to listen at the keyhole or hide under a window to catch a bit of the television or hear his uncle haranguing his aunt and cousin about the filth printed in the paper. There was so much of the world he didn’t know and that the Hogwarts curriculum didn’t cover. And the newspaper was a start to rectify that. 

The crossword was something else, though. Harry hadn’t had a proper childhood. He had only been able to get away with playing at school where his relatives couldn’t see him and even then, he didn’t have anyone to play with. By the time he had left Hogwarts Harry could admit that maybe the hat was right about his Slytherin tendencies, and the crossword gave him a chance to flex his cunning and discernment in a way that wasn’t about rule-breaking or alibi-making. It was purely a leisure activity, something that was rare for him.

Ron had entered the room just as he was contemplating the final few clues, pen in his mouth forgotten as he pondered the page.

“Still working on that one, mate?” Ron looked down at Harry from where he stood in the doorway. He seemed content but tired, eager to be home for the day and to get out of his _Wheezes_ uniform.

“Yeah. I got a bit distracted this morning and wanted to look at it with fresh eyes.”

“Sounds good. Want a cuppa before I let you get back into it?”

Tea would definitely help him focus on anything that wasn’t the close-fitted work shirt that hugged Ron’s biceps. “Yeah, please.”

Ron nodded, moving past Harry and into the kitchen. He set the kettle to boil with the flick of his wand but got the mugs down from the cupboard by hand. One too many instances of broken ceramics in boyish clumsiness meant Ron was only allowed to move dishware the muggle way. It was on their ‘flat rules’ board and everything. Ron reaching up for the mugs meant Harry was granted an uninterrupted view of his toned stomach. _Wow._

Harry’s brain short circuited a little at the sight. It was only a few moments, but the strip of skin left him feeling warm all over. The deep v at the sides of Ron’s hips covered with a dusting of freckles made Harry want to see just how far down they went. Preferably using his tongue. The sharp whistle of the kettle interrupted his daydreaming and he noticed that the pen he was holding had made its way unconsciously back into his mouth. Subtle _._ Ron set about fixing the tea and Harry watched on, amused. It was all so bloody domestic. Ron knew Harry so well that he didn’t have to ask how he liked it. That he wanted it with a splash of milk and three sugars and he would take any biscuits given but loved the chocolate ones more than anything. Ron just knew instinctively to follow the motions and Harry appreciated it so much. The warm feeling took on a different meaning. He loved Ron, so much, and nothing would come of it. Ron was straight.

Ron finished up and brought the tea and biscuits to the table. He gave Harry’s mug over, brushing a hand through his unruly hair as he made his way to sit opposite him. Harry smiled down at his newspaper, pleasantly surprised at the contact. Ron touching him wasn't exactly unusual but it always made his heart flutter. While he let his tea cool he picked up the paper, holding it so he could just watch Ron over the top of it. It seemed unnecessary as Ron wasn’t paying him any attention. He was sat back as far as the dining chair would allow with his eyes closed. As he breathed in the steam it seemed that the exhaustion from his long day drained out of him. Harry stared, taking the rare opportunity that had presented itself. He was always so worried, so careful not to stare too long or too much, avoiding anything that could be seen as... _off_ in any way. Harry was used to a lifetime of hiding. What was this other thing on top of all that?

Ron suddenly opened his eyes again, looking back at Harry. Harry blushed and quickly pulled the newspaper up to hide his face from view. He waited for Ron to acknowledge that he caught him, watching, but the silent stretched on. Harry let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding and tried to focus on the clues, putting his feelings aside. _Deserving to pursue unknown hunger (8)._ He frowned.

A hoot was all that Harry got in warning before a letter dropped down from above and Aurelia dug her claws into his shoulder. Thankfully with the warmer weather they had been able to keep the window open for Aurelia to come and go as she pleased without anymore unfortunate collisions. This also meant however that she often startled Harry with her speed of deliveries. Even though she had been the oldest, scraggiest owl in the shop, Harry had been determined to nurse her back to health and now she was lightning fast, despite her age.

Harry stared down at the envelope in front of him, not moving to pick it up. It was clearly Hermione's handwriting but now he wasn’t so sure about what her response would be or if he wanted to read it.

“Mate, everything alright?”

Harry startled, setting Aurelia off to fly back to her perch. “Um, yeah, fine.”

Ron paused, not convinced of Harry’s answer. “You going to open that then? It’s not from anyone bad, is it?,” he asked gently.

Harry shook his head. “No it’s uh, it’s from Hermione, she uh, was answering a question I had about some curriculum stuff, and uh, yeah,” Harry trailed off, looking anywhere except Ron’s eyes.

Ron reached out to squeeze Harry’s left hand where it lay frozen on the table. Harry stared at where their hands touched, Ron’s on top of his. How he wished he could upturn his hand and interlace their fingers together. He forced himself to remain still, lest he seek out more of Ron’s touch like a moth to a flame.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Harry. You have a right to privacy,” Ron gave him a small smile as he pat his hand once before removing it to lift his paper and hide his face from view.

Harry was grateful for the moment of privacy, knowing that he wouldn’t have been able to keep his love for Ron off his face. Ron could clearly tell that Harry was lying but didn’t make a big deal out of it. He understood that it was still hard for Harry to have a healthy relationship with secrets and personal information and didn’t pressure him at all. Ron’s kindness and consideration meant so much to him. Harry sighed at his love-struck foolishness and tucked the letter away for later.

He returned to the crossword, now down to the final clue. _Clear - chap's back in love (7)._ He tapped the pen against his cheek in thought. Oh. He filled in the squares and put the paper down. _Smitten._ Harry picked up his tea, which was now at the perfect temperature and sipped, basking in its the warmth.

“Thanks, Ron,” Harry said, looking to where his friend was still hidden by the paper.

“For what?,” Ron replied as he grinned at Harry over the top of his newspaper, before he flicked it back up to hide his face once more.

Harry was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the answers to the clues were flatmates, yearning, and smitten :) 
> 
> tbh I think the harry chapter was Necessary bc there are really only so many ways i can write ron looking longing at harry fellate various objects yknow. but back to ron's pov for basically the rest of the fic if thats what you prefer :) 
> 
> a major problem im having is just getting carried away with chapter 6 (the sex) and not wanting to write the other chapters in between lol. how much is too much? its going to be at least 3000 words woo. 
> 
> As always if you enjoyed this fic, please let me know! Regardless of when this fic was posted, I read every single comment and would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> EDIT: 15/6/19: I don't think y'all are ready for the next chapter hehehe


	3. Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy pride <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbYcte4ZEgQ>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whisk attachment/mixer beaters that I refer to later in the fic look like this:  
>   
> Keep that in mind ;)
> 
> You may be asking...  
>   
> And it now is! So if kissing, sex, and romance aren't your thing and you're still reading, you probably won't want to read this chapter or the rest of the fic. Some of my other Harry/Ron fics are more suited to your tastes so please check them out. 
> 
> We're back to Ron's POV, enjoy <3

Ron thought his attraction to Harry had begun to ease up, but he had obviously been lulled into a false sense of security. That particular afternoon where Harry had been _sucking_ on his pen as he did the crossword was almost more than a man could take. Ron wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve this kind of torture but he didn’t think it was fair at all. Harry was so close to him. All. The. Time. Their flat had appeared spacious before but now it seemed he was only but an arm’s length away and Ron had to muster all his strength to _look_ but not _touch._ Even looking was dangerous, as his mind supplied a near constant stream of inappropriate commentary whenever Harry had something in his mouth. Or licked his lips. Or did anything remotely attractive. It was just too easy for Ron to watch Harry suck on his wand or a pen and imagine something else long and hard in its place. He knew it was wrong. They were like brothers and Ron knew Harry would never be interested in him. He just couldn’t help his feelings.

Thank Merlin for summer hols. Ron was flat out working at their two Wheezes shops, although spent most of his time at Diagon as it was much more popular during the break. When he wasn’t working he was usually babysitting one or more of his niblings to give his father a break. His mum absolutely adored all of her grandchildren, and so did his dad, but having so many young ones suddenly underfoot when he thought he would be rid of kids after Ginny moved out was too much. Many of them displayed the classic Weasley traits of pranking, ‘experimenting’, teasing and the general unruliness that Arthur had become comfortable without. Thus Ron spent a lot of time away from home which allowed him to put the attraction out of his mind. A lot of the time when he was back at the flat he was too exhausted to think about anything besides the inviting softness of his bed. Small mercies. 

***

One would think summer holidays would be at their best during the prime of youth, but Harry James Potter had never been an ordinary boy. He loved school as much as he could when it got him away from spending time with his relatives, which was not the case during holidays. Now that he was a professor, the six weeks were some of the first times in his life where he got to relax completely and have a break all to himself. It was glorious. He got to catch up with his reading, see friends, look after Teddy, and most importantly - bake.

***

Ron floo’d home from another long day at work and was immediately greeted by the sounds of Harry and Teddy baking - or attempting to bake - something in the kitchen. He heard them both freeze at his arrival and quickly whisper something that sounded an awful like “icing off the cupboard”. He decided to give them a few moments to destroy the evidence of the undoubtedly messy kitchen and went to his room to change.

Teddy was such a great kid. Despite them losing both of their parents, being the first generation post war, and dealing with gender stuff at such a young age, they were always so bright and bubbly. Just like their mum, really. Even after spending day in and out with a lot of unruly ones, whether at the shop or not, Ron really loved kids. And it was so nice that Teddy and Harry had each other, that they were family. Ron indeed felt like a lucky man to come home to their hi-jinks and laughter. It sometimes made his chest ache, when he thought about it. Harry would make such a good dad - he basically was of Ted, anyway. But he didn’t seem to be looking to settle down. Ron couldn’t remember the last time he saw someone for more than a few dates. Ron sighed to himself as he tugged the fresh t-shirt over his head. It wasn’t worth thinking about.

Ron walked into a suspiciously clean and mostly tidy kitchen, where Harry stood with Teddy on his hip as he helped them pick cookies off the baking sheet and place them carefully onto the cooling rack. As soon as they noticed Ron enter the room, their whole face lit up.

“Ron!” Teddy exclaimed, their chocolate covered hand waved enthusiastically at him as their hair briefly shone bright orange before returning to its standard brown. 

Ron smiled and sat down on one of the stools next the island. “Hey, Teddy. How’s my favourite magic kid?”

“I’m a wizard!,” he replied as Harry moved the cooling cookies off to the side so Teddy could sit on the bench. Clearly he was feeling more masculine today, so Ron easily corrected himself.

“Then how are my two favourite wizards doing?”

Harry grinned at the mention. “You want to tell Ron what we made today, Teddy?”

Teddy’s face squished up adorably as he tried to remember all of the day’s events. “We made a chocolate cake and then we had to put it in the fridge and we made icing and then Uncle Harry made me chicken nuggets and then we decorated the cake and I did the sprinkles. Then we made cookies ‘cause Draco and his boyfriend are coming to tea and grandma is nicer if she has them.”

“Well that sounds like a very productive day. I hope you two saved me a piece of cake, especially if the sprinkles have such artistic direction.” The compliment made Teddy giggle, and Harry and Ron shared a fond look over the amazing kid between them.

“Uncle Harry?” Teddy asked, looking towards his godfather.

“Yes, Teddy?”

“Are you and Uncle Ron together? ‘Cause you live together, and you both like boys, and Draco and Alexander live together and they both like boys,” he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry visibly stiffened and his face grew serious. “Teddy, Ron doesn’t actually like boys, you know. He’s not like me and-”

Ron panicked at what he knew to be a lie and interjected. “Uh, Harry and I are family, Ted, like you and he are. He’s basically another brother, and we love each other, so that’s why we live together. We’re not… together,” he finished feebly.

Teddy frowned as he processed this and Harry stared blankly at Ron. His face revealed nothing.

“Hmm okay,” Teddy replied. “Can I lick the beaters now?” He made an angelic face up at Harry as his features shifted to resemble a younger, arguably cuter version of his godfather.

Harry seemed to unfreeze and rolled his eyes at the suggestion and attempted manipulation. “You’re not getting away with that, mister. You know Andy doesn’t like it when I spoil your dinner. You can take a piece of cake home, alright? But I’ll give it to Andy and you can have it _after_ dinner.”

Teddy’s face changed back to his own in resignation. “Fine. Do I have to go?”

“Yes, you do. Wash your hands while I sort the cake.”

Teddy stepped up onto the stool that was positioned by the sink so he could reach the taps. He grumbled slightly but washed his hands thoroughly, knowing better than to try and con Harry with a rush job.

“Did it!” he exclaimed, shoving his clean, but still wet, hands into his godfather’s face. Harry smiled, taking his wand out before casting a drying spell on Teddy’s hands. He poked his tongue out and Harry did the same as he helped Teddy off the stool and towards the floo.

“Come on, I’ll walk you through. I’ll see you at your Quidditch game on Thursday, okay?”

Ron watched on, amused, as Harry juggled the piece of cake, Teddy’s backpack, the floo powder, and Teddy’s hand which continued to reach for his own. Teddy called out a quick “BYE RON!” over his shoulder before Harry managed to get the wrapped cake slice into the bag and Teddy’s hand in his, using the other to reach for the powder and to walk through to Andromeda’s house.

Harry returned a few minutes later and walked back into kitchen. He picked up the cream-covered whisk attachment on his way to begin licking it clean. He leaned against the counter opposite from Ron, the island bench a barrier that remained between them.

Ron stared for a few seconds before catching himself. Luckily for him, Harry was engrossed in his task. They were both still tense from Teddy’s comments, but Ron couldn’t sit there in the uncomfortable silence.

“Not worried about ruining your dinner, then?”

Harry startled, looking like he just remembered Ron was still in the room before he grinned as he processed the question.

“Oh fuck off, Ron,” Harry rolled his eyes but there was no venom in his voice. He seemed to take this as motivation to make his movements more exaggerated. Long strokes of his tongue against the cream-covered metal up to the tip where he sucked on it slightly, all the while staring down Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes back as he willed himself to not blush at the tempting display. He really asked for that one, didn’t he? Harry finished up the first beater and reached for the other mixer attachment. Before he brought it to his mouth he paused to ask Ron-

“How’s the redevelopment of the Comb-A-Chameleon going? Still having trouble with the,” he gestured to the top of his head, “frosted tips?”

“Yeah, the dye still isn’t affecting the right part of the hair. It, um,” Harry’s tongue lingered along the side of the beater and Ron’s brain went offline. The white substance had missed his mouth slightly and Harry’s tongue licked his lips to catch it. _Fuck._ He was glad his lap was hidden by the bench-top.

Ron stumbled to continue. “It’s either dyeing the whole hair, or barely, uh, anything so…” he trailed off, again distracted as the pink tip of Harry’s tongue darted in between the wires of the whisk attachment to capture all the cream.

“So…?” Harry prompted. He held the whisk to the side as he stared curiously at Ron.

Ron blinked.

Oh right, he was telling a story.

“So we’re trying to isolate the charm but it isn’t really… sticking, very well. George said he was going to talk to…,”  as Ron recounted the details his eyes slid off Harry to focus on the facts, which meant he could continue in a much smoother fashion than before.

Once done with the whisk, Harry moved to place it with the other dishes by the sink as Ron finished the tale. For a few moments afterwards there were only the sounds of Harry putting the remaining ingredients away that had been left across the bench-tops, before he broke the silence with his back to Ron.

“I’m sorry about Ted. You know what kids are like. He’s known I’ve had boyfriends in the past and now that Draco and Alex are together….” he trailed off as he looked at the sugar canister in his hands. He stared at it as if it would reveal some great secret of the universe, before he shook himself and put it back in the cupboard.

Ron took in a deep breath; now was a good a time as any. “Harry, it’s okay, it’s… fine. We’re fine. I um, I have something to tell you, I guess, about that. I’m… demisexual.”

Harry immediately turned around to look at Ron, a confused look on his face.

“What?,” he asked, quietly. It seemed all the noise had left the room except for the sound of their breaths.

“I’m demisexual.” As Ron said it again it felt easier and he felt lighter, like some weight had been lifted off of him. “I was thinking about some things and I talked to Hermione about it because obviously Hermione knows everything and it’s… me. It suits me, and what I’ve felt and there’s all this stuff I’ve never been able to tell _anyone_ that I just pushed down because it wasn’t allowed and I couldn’t...” There was no use thinking about that now. He continued on.

“That’s why I interrupted you before, with Teddy. Because I… I do like boys, sometimes.” He had said it, out loud, and the ceiling hadn't come crashing in. 

Ron felt on tenterhooks. It was exhilarating to admit it, a taste of freedom he had never known, a whole world opened up to him. But despite everything he knew about Harry, it was terrifying to wait the few long moments for his reaction.

“That’s. That’s great, Ron, I’m so happy for you. I did, um, not expect that,” he chuckled nervously. “Thank you for, uh, telling me. I’m… honoured,” Harry stuttered out.

“Thanks, Harry,” Ron quietly replied before he looked away. “That’s not all, though. Like I said I’ve spent all these years just ignoring my feelings because…,” he huffed out a breath, “that’s for another day. The point is, Harry, that I came to this realisation because I couldn’t ignore it away. My attraction, that is… to you.”

Harry’s eyes widened at the declaration but Ron didn’t notice. His gaze was steadily trained on some spot on the countertop as he continued the speech.

“I don’t know when it started, if I’ve always felt this because it was so buried, but it got worse. No, that’s the wrong word,” he shook his head.

“More intense, when you moved in. It seemed like you were just _everywhere_ and you’re so fit and I know it’s awful of me because I’ve had to force myself to not ogle you, especially since we live together, Merlin. And you had to deal with so much shit from everyone when you came out and you’ve been so alone for so long and you’re so brave about it all and I couldn’t even _admit_ it to _myself_ let alone tell anyone else.” At this Ron slowed down. He lost some of the momentum he had been gathering but persevered. 

“But it’s fine, Harry, I promise. It doesn’t mean anything, I’ll…” _deny myself like I deny everything, break my heart everyday as long as I still get to be around you,_ “...get over it.” Ron returned to look at the still-silent Harry. “It’s probably ‘cause I’m no longer with ‘Mione and you’re objectively attractive and around so much-”

“Shut up.”

Ron blinked in surprise. “Sorry, what?” Harry didn’t interrupt him this entire time and now he was being told to stop talking?

“Shut up, Ron. Seriously, if you think for one second I’m just going to stand here and listen to you talk about yourself like that you have another thing coming,” Harry took a few deep breaths in an attempt to compose himself.

“We’ll talk about a lot of that sometime later but you need to stop presuming that I’ll reject you because I have been bloody _in love_ with you since I was fifteen!” In the wake of Harry’s shouting, silence fell on the kitchen.

“What?” Ron murmured. He thought his mind would reel at the confession, but it was eerily blank. An empty, open space. All he could do was sit, frozen, and watch Harry.

Harry’s chest heaved with adrenaline but he refused to back down. Shaky and stubborn, he stuck his chin up and commanded: “Come here.”

Ron felt a tug of something deep inside him at Harry’s order.  One minute he was on one side of the bench, the next he was in front of Harry. They were then only separated by a few centimetres but Ron hesitated to press any closer. It felt like they were teetering on the edge of something, a precipice overlooking the unknown.

“Ron?” Harry questioned as his hands reached out to slide up Ron’s back and neck to face. He shivered at the contact, the touch making his hair stand on end. It felt electric. Ron eyes met Harry’s and they slipped down and down to stare at his perfectly pursed lips.

It was an eternity, it was an instant. Their lips met and eyes fell shut and Harry leaned up, up, up into Ron’s space. They kissed and kissed and kissed. No longer tentative, no more restraining themselves from touching too long or too much. Ron never felt anything like it. He loved Hermione, loved when they were together, but he craved Harry, _ached_ for him. And now he was here, with him, against him, touching him. The kiss deepened and Ron groaned at the wet slide of their tongues together. Harry leaned back and Ron held him against the cupboards. The warm planes and curves of their bodies melding through their clothes. He lost himself in the moment, rubbing deliciously slowly against Harry, lost in pleasure, before he caught himself. Ron slowed the kiss down, pressed his lips against Harry’s one, two, three times before he pulled away completely.

Once separate Ron realised that he had effectively trapped Harry into a corner and stepped away to give him some space. Harry grabbed hold of his hand to stop him and pulled him back close.

“Hey,” Ron said, not knowing what to do with himself. A flush had crept under his freckles and he did his best to look anywhere but Harry’s eyes.

“Hey,” Harry replied, his other hand moving up to cup Ron’s face and gently encourage him to look back down at him. Ron went with it and blushed further when their eyes met.

They smiled at each other, then laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. Harry leaned against Ron whose arms came around to loosely hug him. Harry pressed closer and Ron tightened his hold. It felt like all their years of shared affection but better. They didn’t have to hide lingering hugs or shy hand-holding behind closed doors.

It felt like home.

Harry sighed deeply as he released tension he wasn’t aware that he had been carrying. In Ron’s embrace he felt safe. Safe enough to continue his confession.

“I’ve wanted you, for so long,” he admitted. “Looking back on it now, that’s probably part of the reason why Gin and I got together and didn’t work out. I couldn’t have the Weasley I wanted… so I projected onto the ‘appropriate’ one.”

“Like Hermione with Crookshanks?”

Harry pulled back to look at Ron and raise an eyebrow. “Are you implying Hermione dated her cat?”

“No,” Ron rolled his eyes. “After we got together, she admitted that she got the cat cause the damned thing reminded her of me and she had a crush that she refused to tell anyone about. Ginger, stubborn, bit of a temper - an uncanny likeness, right?” Ron waggled his eyebrows right back.

Harry snorted. “That’s a good one. I only hope you don’t shed as much. But speaking of, back to us,” a questioning tone had entered Harry’s voice. “Um, I don’t want to assume or anything but, you’re interested in dating me, right? Or was it just, like, a sex thing cause-”

“Sweetheart, yes, I want to date you,” Ron cut Harry off with a very fond look on his face, like the kneazle that got the cream.

Harry flushed at the endearment, grinned, then nodded decisively. “Good.”

“Good,” Ron smiled right back. “We should probably have an _open dialogue relationship discussion_ as Hermione calls it later, but I think that was enough feelings for one afternoon, yeah? Curry for dinner?”

“Sounds great.” Harry’s hands ran down the sides of Ron’s arms before linking their hands. He looked amazed that he was allowed the gesture, and Ron wanted to make Harry look like that everyday.

Harry lifted his chin as he sought out another kiss. Ron eyes were drawn once more to his lips. The subject of so many fantasies were now right there, in front of him, touchable.

Ron moved forward, into his future, into the first kiss of their forever. It tasted sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The term 'demisexuality' was coined in ~2008 but this fic is set about ~6 years before then. Time is fake. 
> 
> All credit to jabletown on tumblr for the Ron/Crookshanks parallels: https://jabletown.tumblr.com/post/99160167178/turtletotem-jabletown-turtletotem 
> 
> I feel like this was the chapter of ellipses and using the words 'look' and 'back' a gazillion times lol hope it was all good. 
> 
> EDIT: just realised in Ch1 I talk about Remus/Sirius and in Ch3 I talk about Teddy being Tonks' kid. let's imagine there was some handwavey surrogacy that happened. Most important thing is that Remus/Sirius were together and Teddy is adorable okay thanks
> 
> Up next, the boys go on a date :)
> 
> As always if you enjoyed this fic, please let me know! Regardless of when this fic was posted, I read every single comment and would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> EDIT 9/8/19: Still working on the next chapter! I have a complete first draft now and it's 6000 words :O Your comments have definitely been keeping me going through work and uni <3


	4. Lollipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on their date. 
> 
> Featuring: lesbian bookshop owners, hints of praise kink, Harry being Good With Kids, unresolved sexual tension, tooth rotting fluff AND tooth rotting food, multiple makeouts, seven OCs but it's fine cause they're all gay, and of course, the continuing oral fixation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspo for this chapter is a cover of _You Are In Love_. Sorry if you hate tswift but they! are! in! love! <https://youtu.be/xXX3AO_hI_Y>
> 
> Now to treat the author's note like an Oscars speech without the fuck off music. 
> 
> ICYMI this chapter is almost 6000 words, which is more than double the regular word count. So sit back, relax, maybe get a drink. I like hot tea myself as I don't drink anything stronger. If it's hot where you are though I would recommend pink lemonade (the aussie way). Add raspberry cordial to lemonade/sprite to taste with ice. Sickly sweet and nostalgic of childhood, just like this chapter. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful **potoflilies**. Thank you for all your beautiful comments, they really helped me to keep writing! Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> There is a brief mention of sex and a couple of heavy makeouts in this chapter so if that's not your thing, you should probably stop reading now. It only will get more explicit from here!
> 
> Thank you everyone for all the kudos and comments on the previous chapters. This is my first multichapter work and I wouldn't be able to do it without y'all. I really hope you like it.

The pair had slowly told their friends and family about their new relationship status, and had enlisted Draco’s help to take out a formal declaration in The Quibbler. Ron grumbled about it a bit as he still wasn’t a fan of the wizard, but Malfoy certainly had the language skills to produce a sweet enough statement that left no room for questioning. As expected, many members of the magical community had many things to say about their new relationship status. At this point Harry was used to fame, even if he loathed it, and their mail filters and wards were so strong that they didn’t really notice the world’s reaction unless they left the flat.

Both Harry and Ron loved their home life together. They were still exploring the new romantic dimension in their relationship, and wanted it to be strong before facing too much public backlash. This meant they tended to stick to Muggle dates when they did venture out in public, but after a month Ron was sorely missing the magical world he was at home in. He missed sharing it with Harry, who still went wide-eyed in wonder that it was all _real_ , even all these years later. Ron refused to go out with him and not be able to hold his hand, or brush a kiss against his cheek, in fear of what people would say or do. He was fed up with it, and vocalised as much to Harry.

Harry wasn’t really surprised, even if this was Ron’s first relationship with another man. Despite his traditional upbringing and the world they grew up in Ron was nothing if not brave. He almost dared someone to do or say something to him or Harry. In his words, they “saved the bloody world” and had the right to be themselves, no matter where they were or who was watching. On the Saturday of their one month anniversary, they decided it was time for a _proper_ date. 

Neither of them had really planned it, per se. They had a free weekend, miraculously, and the weather promised to be nice, even more miraculously. A date simply seemed the logical conclusion. It was the middle of summer holidays, so anywhere close to Diagon was out. Too many people, too much risk of running into someone, _anyone,_ that could spoil their day. They weren’t really looking to embark on a major adventure, either. What was familiar and far less busy than most of the options they could think of was Hogsmeade Village. Even though they both went there for work, Ron more so than Harry, they were still big kids at heart and loved the place that they now called home.

The refurbishment and expansion post-war was also phenomenal, though neither of them had really had enough down time to properly explore it since it changed - particularly with their reaffirmed celebrity status. They were no longer relegated to a dodgy pub or the cloying atmosphere of Madam Puddifoot’s. The village now contained a charming bakery-cafe, a nicer updated bookshop, a secondhand shop and a few others, as well as their old favourites including Honeydukes. Although they were both well out of their teenage years, they still handled the sugary treats like they were in the height of their adolescence. It was a must-visit on their list.

Harry and Ron both had their many insecurities, and their fledgling relationship included a lot of working to keep the other’s in check. Mostly this meant Ron had to prevent Harry from using relationship advice from witches’ magazines, and Harry stopped Ron from fire-calling Hermione at all hours of the night in a state of crisis. They did try and make things fun, and not all of the advice was _too_ terrible.

Since they were mostly familiar with the village, and Harry avoided surprises like the plague thanks to his anxiety disorder, they decided to dress up for the occasion. They had agreed to not discuss the specifics of their outfits, only the level of formality, and to only show each other once they were both ready to leave. Ron was a practical bloke and never really enjoyed anything remotely related to fashion. He didn’t mind looking nice for his boyfriend, though. Harry, like many parts of a normative upbringing, had missed out on dictating his own sense of style. He still fell back into old habits of no-frills clothing with little shape or personality but was getting better. He was getting more comfortable with his femininity, too, and had let his hair get longer over an undercut for the past few months.

They got changed, separately, in their own rooms. Ron’s was much more his-and-Harry’s, now, as Harry slept their every night. Once given access to nighttime cuddles Harry couldn’t possibly go without them. However the thought of him losing his own room terrified him, even all these years later. Harry had had so few spaces that were completely his own in the world and this was practically his first, real bedroom without any baggage from a previous owner. Ron didn’t mind one bit. He was used to people in his space, and understood Harry’s needs completely.

“Ready?” Harry called from the other room.

Ron checked his hair in the mirror once more, then shrugged. This was as good as it was going to get.

“Yeah.”

“3…”

“2…”

“1!”

They both jumped into the hallway at the same time.

Godric, Harry was fit. He wasn’t wearing anything too unusual for him, but the top was obviously new. An oversized, asymmetrical jumper in a deep green with his usual acid-washed jeans. His hair had something in it to make the curls more distinct and there was eyeliner around his eyes, making them pop.

Ron didn’t have much of a focus on his own appearance, but he thought he cleaned up well enough. A slim-fitting short sleeve stripey button-down with blue jeans and his trainers which he had charmed the dirt off. The way Harry was looking him up and down made him feel like a million galleons.

“You’re beautiful, Ron.”

“I…” That’s not what Ron had expected to come out of Harry’s mouth. It made him feel hot all over, and he knew his cheeks had turned scarlet.

“Thanks, Harry,” he settled on, quiet and pleased. “You look gorgeous, love, you really do. I like the eyeliner.”

Harry rocked back and forth on his feet and tugged at his long sleeves. Attention, good or bad, was still a tricky thing to navigate. “Thanks. You ready to go?”

“Yep.” Ron held out his hand, and Harry grabbed on. 

***

The ease of the Floo network meant that their flat resided a fair way out from the Hogsmeade high street, yet it was still within a reasonable walking distance. The weather promised to be lovely and the trip down was the perfect excuse to hold hands - not that they needed the excuse. Harry and Ron had decided to go to Witching Flours first, and then explore whatever shops took their fancy. They both loved food, and Harry had such a sweet tooth that the bakery was sure to be the perfect thing.

Hogsmeade was still the only all-wizarding village in Britain, and it had become more of a holiday destination over the years than a place to settle down. The population was older - many magical folks realised after the war just how insular their lives had been, and there were a lot more muggle-magical families than ever before. More and more magical folks moved to be closer to the city.

The village wasn’t necessarily sleepy, but there was a certain sense of calm that had finally been reestablished. Some families and younger folks remained, but mostly it was retirees and business owners who didn’t want to be far from work.

Families with younger children came for day trips, to tour around Hogwarts and to have some time in the magical community that wasn’t as busy as Wizarding London. Third years and above had absolutely no interest in visiting in their holidays, seeing as they visited often during the school year. Couples wandered through on weekends to do a bit of shopping and bargain hunting. It just wasn’t bustling with people, all in all making it the perfect place to spend a relaxing summer day with one’s boyfriend.

A gentle chime rang to announce their entrance as Harry and Ron stepped into the bakery. A large glass display cabinet rang the length of the room on the left side, with the remaining space filled with small tables and comfortable looking chairs. There were a few couples and groups of people already seated. Most were too deep in conversation or pastries to notice Harry and Ron, although some people’s eyes widened as they saw Harry come in. No-one particularly fussed over their arrival. Harry and Ron took a seat in the back corner and began to analyse the treats on display.

They held hands over the table and Ron watched Harry, for the most part. He had already decided to get one of the humongous croissants that were cooling on top of the counter, and to share whatever else Harry might like. His eyes were once again to Harry’s lips and his pink tongue which had darted out as he eyed the desserts.

The couple had gone as slow as they needed to in their relationship, but after being friends for so long and living together it was almost a speed run of normal dating milestones. Neither of them were really counting what was classified as a ‘date’ or what was regular hanging out. That meant they weren’t holding out to the third date, just until whenever felt right.

They had discussed it, of course. Their relationship histories and expectations and needs. It was Ron’s first relationship with a man, and he had only ever slept with Hermione before this. Harry had a complicated dating history, but had never had a long term partner. The pair were both young and attracted to each other, and being in such close proximity that a few heavy makeout sessions had evolved into unhurried handjobs. Nothing more had happened and Ron wanted it to, but there was no rush. It was just trying to convince his dick of that that was the problem.

Ron’s daydreaming was interrupted by one of the floor staff coming over to take their order. They wore the denim apron of their uniform with a few badges pinned to the neck strap, one of which declared their pronouns, another their name, and had two long braids thrown over their shoulders.

“Hey there! What can I get for you today?” Riley gave a toothy grin as they poised a pen above the notepad to take the order.

“Hi, uh, can I get large latte and a croissant, please.”

“Sure thing. And yourself?” They turned to face Harry.

“Can I get a large hot chocolate and one of the mini raspberry cheesecakes and a lemon tart and…” Harry looked at Ron, hesitating. Ron gave him an encouraging smile back. “And one of the salted caramel cookies, please. Two forks.”

“Of course. Coming right up.”

The couple thanked them as they left the table.

“Good choices, Harry.”

“Yeah?”

Ron squeezed his hand. “Yeah. We might have to take some of the ones we don’t try home. It all looks so good.”

“Or we could come back.”

“Or we could come back,” Ron agreed. He looked forward to each and every date he and Harry would have.

Riley soon returned with the items they ordered, and the boys dug in. They toasted their drinks with a clink and sipped at the hot liquid. Both managed to acquire foam mustaches, which set Harry off into a fit of giggles. Before he could wipe his off Ron kissed him softly. They separated, and Harry gave him a fond look.

Ron stuck to tearing his croissant apart piece by piece, while Harry alternated bites of each of his sweets. After he had a taste of all of them he offered some to Ron, who ate from the offered fork instead of grabbing his own. It was a little intimate and cheesy for the public setting, but Harry just blushed and rolled his eyes at his ridiculous boyfriend.

Ron swallowed a bite of buttery pastry before he asked, “So, where do you wanna go first?”

Harry tapped his fork against his lips. “Hmm, I was thinking the bookshop. Save Honeydukes for last, we’ll probably be over this sugar rush by then.”

Ron nodded in agreement. “Cool. Y’know, I’ve never been on a date to Hogsmeade before. It’s really nice to see it outside of work.”

Harry closed his eyes in pleasure as he savoured some of his cheesecake, then opened them. “You and Hermione mostly went out to dinner and stuff, right?”

“Yeah, I guess. Sometimes a movie or whatever. We were both so busy though so we never did a lot of ‘proper’ date stuff I s’pose. Hermione wanted to, for sure, but we all know I wasn’t… the best boyfriend to her.”

“Well all of my dates were certifiable disasters, if I even got them, so. We make a right pair.”

Ron paused. “Do you want to talk about that, then?”

Harry wrapped his long sleeves around his hands and sipped at his hot chocolate, revealing a larger slice of his collarbone.

“Mmmm. I don’t know. I mean you know the gist of my relationship history; you were there for most of it. I just haven’t done a lot of dates, or things in public, and I’m kind of… working through that, I guess. That you’re not y’know ashamed to be seen with me, in this context.” He took another sip then set down his mug.

“Not even just a romantic context, though. Like growing up,” Harry fidgeted, tucking his hair behind his ear. “I never went out much, if they could help it. And basically all of our adolescence was under the threat of war. So just, being happy and loved and being able to show that to people? Is new. It’s good, but, I’m not used to it.”

Ron’s heart melted. “I’m glad we can learn together, sweetheart.”

The staffer came back just as Harry took a large bite out of the cookie.

“Everything alright here?”

Ron glanced at Riley briefly before he looked back to Harry, whose lips were pink and dotted with crumbs where they were curved into a satisfied grin.

“Everything’s perfect.” 

***

Harry had always loved bookshops. Any place with books, really. Before he knew of real magic, stories of fantasy and legends had been his escape. Novel Hovel hadn’t been quite so popular before the war - it was considered dingy by most, and both the staffing and organisation of the shop left much to be desired. The previous owner used his compensation package from the Ministry to retire and a couple took it over. They renovated it, which made it much more inviting, and installed a few effective shelving charms that resulted in a tidier space. River and June were the primary staff of the shop in addition to being owners. One or both of them worked most days of the week, usually with a young rainbow person who needed a job. Somehow, magically, there was always another opening. Harry had gotten to know the couple pretty well during his time as a professor. Whether supervising students or in his own time, he often popped in to acquire a new novel or just to have a chat.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Harry and his new man? I was wondering when you would be coming in.”

Harry blushed at the declaration, which Ron found absolutely adorable. “Hello to you too, River. Yes, this is Ron, my boyfriend. Ron, this menace is River, owner of this fine establishment and resident troublemaker.”

“Me? Making trouble? I resent the accusation.” River threw her curly grey hair over her shoulders and crossed her arms. “One of us has an international reputation, and it’s certainly not me.” 

Harry merely stuck his tongue out at her, and dragged Ron to the back of the shop.

The pair started browsing the shelves with serious intent of finding books to purchase, and Harry gave quiet commentary about ones he recognised or had read before. Their shopping quickly dissolved into shenanigans and a game of one-upmanship, and each tried to find the silliest blurbs and most ridiculous titles to share.

To take out the competition Ron starting reading a passage aloud in an accent so bad, Harry couldn’t even place the continent he was attempting to aim for, which set him into a fit of giggles so intense he collided with a shelf. A few books fell off and landed on the floor with a loud thud in the otherwise silent store, which prompted River to call from the front “who’s the troublemaker now?”

“Sorry, River!” Harry replied, as he managed to stifle his laughter enough to place the books back. “It’s Ron’s fault!”

Ron’s jaw dropped, absolutely scandalised at the blatant slander, and slowly backed Harry into the wall, giving him ample time to run away. His eyes widened but he went willingly, curious as to where Ron would go with this.

“That,” Ron said as he poked a finger into Harry’s chest, “was _completely_ unfair, Harry Potter. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Harry licked his lips, which momentarily distracted Ron from the events at hand. “I’m… sorry?”

Ron leaned in closer. “Yeah, that’s right,” he murmured as he eyed Harry’s lips. “You better be.”

Harry stood up slightly straighter and met Ron’s lips with his own. One of Ron’s large hands came up to hold the back of Harry’s neck, gently directing him to the angle he wanted. Harry all but melted against the wall, pleasantly surprised at how firm Ron was being. And in public, too.

Ron bit Harry’s bottom lip and Harry moaned quietly, opening his mouth further. Their deepening kiss was interrupted by a dramatic cough from the front of the shop. They separated, glancing sheepishly at one another before they each grabbed the closest book to them and reluctantly approached the till.

June now stood behind the counter as well. She tidied the front display and looked at the couple fondly as they came up, while River glared at them reproachfully.

“It’s bad enough I get randy teens coming in here and giggling at the erotica, I don’t need you two snogging in here as well.”

June patted River’s arm, smiling. “Oh, dear, don’t be too harsh on them now. Don’t you remember what we were like when we first got together?” 

River grumbled as she rung up the books and read out the price. Ron got out his wallet to pay, and smiled apologetically. She shoved their shopping bag not very gently towards them and Harry took it, slightly worried that he had messed up big time.

“Harry, don’t let her put you out, she hasn’t had her coffee yet. You’re always welcome here, okay?” River’s tone left no room to argue.

Harry gave a soft thanks, and his eyes flickered between the pair. River winked, still scowling, before she suddenly found something very interesting to study at the side of the counter. A smile bloomed on his face, and he linked his fingers with Ron’s as they left. 

“They’re great, Harry,” Ron said, almost as if he had read Harry’s mind.

Harry looked sideways at him, hopeful, as they continued to walk down the street.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ron squeezed Harry’s hand reassuringly. “I’m glad I got to meet more of your friends. D’you reckon they liked me?”

The smile on Harry’s face was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. “‘Course, how could they not? My tall, gorgeous boyfriend who treats me right. What’s not to love?”

Ron grinned back and blushed. His heart pounded in his chest at Harry’s casual use of the L word. They hadn’t said “I love you” anymore than they usually did since Ron came out. They obviously knew how the other felt, yet agreed to take the relationship on its natural course as much as they could. They wanted to go as slow as needed and only a month in it hadn’t felt right to throw around romantic declarations. Yet. He was quickly distracted by their arrival at the next destination.

As Ron stepped through the doorway he was greeted by the enticing smell of sugar and magic. Honeydukes. It was bigger now but the interior still looked the same. Shelves and shelves of all the sweet treats you could possibly imagine. It instantly took him back to all the time he had spent there when he was in school, and all the time before that. Ron had spent much of his childhood coveting whatever products his brothers sent him and longing to grow up so he could visit.

Harry was equally excited, as he had an even bigger sweet tooth than Ron. He eagerly pointed out the new display in the far corner, and Ron could do nothing else but follow him. Even all these years later in the wizarding world, all the things he had seen and done, the look on Harry’s face when he saw pure magic was unrivaled wonder. It was breathtaking, and Ron just _looked,_ paying far more attention to him than the edible flowers swaying in front of them. Harry’s tongue darted out to wet his lips as he caught sight of the chocolate-covered strawberries-and-cream patch in the undergrowth of the landscape. Ron shivered, and continued watching.

After Harry took in his fill of the display he glanced to Ron, surprised to catch him staring. It was a little embarrassing, sure, but how could Ron be that self-conscious when Harry was so stunning? In retaliation to Harry’s pleased smirk, Ron pressed a wet kiss into the side of his face and wrapped his arms around him tight.

Harry leaned in, nowhere else he would rather be.

They stood there for a minute until they were interrupted by two young kids trying to get to the best viewing spot for the display, which Harry and Ron were occupying. The couple stepped back to let them in, just as the older girl had turned to yell at them for being in the way. She couldn’t have been more than eight, but her scowl was one of someone who had a lot of practice. As soon as she recognised Harry she froze, eyes wide, as her sister tugged her hand to get her to pay attention to the part of the display she was interested in. She didn’t respond and the younger girl turned, clearly annoyed, to see what was happening. She wasn’t impressed by any of the happenings going on and turned her back to them.

Harry crouched down to meet her eyes. “Hey there,” he attempted, slightly worried as to the child’s catatonic state. She let out a squeak, and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. 

“ _You’re Harry Potter!”_

Harry rubbed at his neck and Ron watched on in amusement. “Ah, yep, I sure am. And who might you be?”

“...Milly.”

“Well, it’s lovely to meet you, Milly. I’m terribly sorry that my friend and I were in your way but I was wondering if this,” Harry brought up the flower he had discretely conjured to offer it to the child, “might make up for it?”

She broke into a large grin and reached out for the flower-

“Milly!” 

Milly’s hand froze, midair, and she looked towards the voice. A woman came over, her hair and nose mirror images of Milly’s. Harry stood up to meet her and Ron watched on.

“Auntie Jo! It’s Harry Potter!”

She rolled her eyes, not impressed. “I can see that. Clara, what exactly do you think you're doing?”

At that the younger child looked up, her hand paused halfway to grabbing one of the caramel-centered daffodils. 

“Nothin’?” she offered.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Jo reached down and lifted Clara up to balance her on one hip. She turned to the couple. “Thanks for keeping an eye on these two but now we,” she said to the girls, “have to get going before we are late to meet Uncle Frank, don’t we? Say bye to the nice wizards.”

“Auntie Jooooo, can’t I have my flower? Pleeeeease?” Milly stuck her bottom lip and put her hands on her hips in protest.

Jo looked between Harry, who now held out two colourful flowers sheepishly, and Milly, who looked hopeful. 

“Fine.”

Harry grinned, and bent down to give one to Milly and then one to Clara.

“What do we say?”

“Thank you!” chorused the kids.

“Bye, Harry!”

“Bye, Milly,” Harry replied, and Ron waved at the family as they left the shop.

" _That,"_ Ron grabbed Harry’s hand and squeezed it, “was adorable.”

“What?”

“You, with the kids.”

Harry continued to look perplexed. “Really? I mean, it’s my job, Ron.”

“Yeah, I know. It's still adorable, though. Bit of a hot dad vibe, I guess.”

Harry broke into a goofy grin. “Huh. I’ll keep that in mind. C’mon, we should have a look around.”

They started at the left side of the room and picked up a free toffee sample on the way. Every month Honeydukes came out with a new product or two, but both Harry and Ron were in the village so regularly that they only major changes they witnessed were the displays. Still, it was nice to be able to browse without a plan or any particular purpose. They playfully fought over the best gummy bear flavour, and acquired a good assortment of lollies to distribute amongst their various relations. Harry found the latest version of cauldron cakes which Andy adored - now available in red velvet - and was pleased to know that’ll keep him in her good books for a while (as if he wasn’t already).

It wasn’t all that different to their many afternoons spent in the lollyshop throughout their lives. Teasing and laughing and joking around, Harry’s big smile that lit up his whole face, the sweet air between them. There were small differences. Ron didn’t have to limit himself from touching Harry. He could reach other and sweep his hair behind his ear and hold his hand and wrap him in a hug and kiss him. His own cheeks hurt from grinning so much and so widely. It’s not something Ron ever allowed himself to imagine and here it was.

An afternoon date that passed by like treacle. Warm and soft and slow and easy. To some it might’ve seemed simple but to Ron, it was everything. It was magical.

The shop assistant obviously recognised the pair but decided to give them a break from the fan interactions for the day. He only smiled and asked Ron when the new order of Bombtastic Bombs would be in while he packaged and feather-light charmed their items. 

They left the shop hand in hand. Ron carried the few bags they had acquired throughout the day, and Harry held onto a large lollipop he had bought. The pair wandered down the lane in comfortable silence as they took in the sunshine and sights around them. Soon they came to a patch of green-space away from the high street - it wasn’t large enough to be considered a park, but had plenty of grass for them to sit. 

Ron popped the bags down and sat back on his hands, his long legs stretched out in front of him, and tilted his face towards the sky. Harry sat down next to him, cross legged, and began to unwrap the lollipop.

“Random question, but do you ever think about, um, buying a house?” Harry asked, quite hesitant, then shoved the lollipop in his mouth.

Ron had gotten used to not startling at Harry’s curiousity as he almost always took it as a negative reaction, thanks to his trauma. He considered the question.

“Hmm, I suppose so. Obviously some people do but I don’t think I could live in a flat forever. Before you came along Harry I had no idea what my future would bring and now, well.”

“Well?” Harry prompted.

“If we ever wanted a bigger place to entertain, or have our family over, or have kids… We’d probably need a proper house. And I kind of miss having a garden,” he finished with a shrug.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You? Mister I-hate-Herbology?”

“Let’s just say one too many nights down at the pub with Nev plus y’know, a whole year surviving in the wilderness has given me a new sense of appreciation for the natural world.”

“Huh. You never fail to surprise me, Ronald Weasley.”

Ron opened one eye to look at him. “Is that a good thing?”

“Oh, most definitely.”

“What about you, then? Seeing as you brought it up.”

Harry looked away from Ron. “Yeah, yeah I do. I mean Grimmauld was a house but… it wasn’t a home. Closest thing I’ve ever gotten to that is Hogwarts, really. And the Burrow. And now… you,” Harry gave an embarrassed smile and sucked on the lollipop a little.

“It’s not as if I don’t have the money and I want,” Harry swallowed, his face becoming determined. “I want that for me. A real home.” He stared off into the distance before he shook his head as he came back to the moment.

“Sorry if I scared you, Ron. I know we’ve only been together a month and that’s kind of intense to bring up.” 

Ron sat up more properly. “Sweetheart one, you can always bring up whatever you like with me, no matter what. And two, whatever I imagine my future to be, I’m spending it with you.”

Harry leaned in, a small smile on his face, and Ron met him in a gentle kiss. They separated, and Ron chuckled. 

“What?” 

“Your lips,” he replied, as if it were obvious.

“What, Ron?” Harry asked again.

“They’re blue.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Really?”

“Mm yep, you must’ve bought one of those colour changing ones.”

This prompted Harry to suck in earnest as he chased the next colour to come along. The magic of the lolly was time based - licks and sucks were too imprecise to easily charm, so the colour changed every thirty seconds or so once the top layer was worn off. Still, anyone who bought one could swear that it changed faster the more they ate it.

Although it was late afternoon, Ron could’ve sworn that the sun was burning him. He felt uncomfortably warm, next to Harry and the way he acted on the lollipop. They were wizards, and Harry could have just as easily cast a mirror charm. But it was far more fun to tease his boyfriend.

It was widely known how oblivious Harry could be. And he certainly was, a lot of the time. It’s the way he had grown up - to really only focus on surviving, both in childhood and at Hogwarts. It meant daily dramas tended to fade away. Now that he knew, though. Now that Ron had told him, Harry noticed more and more when he was looked at. When Ron, for lack of a better term, checked him out.

He hadn’t realised the pattern yet, but he knew exactly what he was doing with the lollipop.

Ron began to contemplate whether it was worth the risk of getting splinched, or if it would be more embarrassing to get a public indecency charge. Harry was gorgeous, obviously. It was undeniable. But there was a difference between having a beautiful boyfriend who you were attracted to, and said boyfriend _wetly_ _and_ _noisily sucking on a lollipop in your personal space.  
_

Harry removed it with a slick ‘pop’ and again presented his lips and tongue for analysis.

“And now?”

“Um, purple.”

Harry smiled. That was his favourite colour.

He went back to his task, and Ron pulled his legs up in front of him to hide his crotch. He rested his face on his knee as he continued to watch Harry. He couldn’t look away.

Harry’s lips turned bright red, and Ron’s self control wore thin.

“How does it taste?” Ron blurted out unthinkingly. He wanted to make conversation to try to distract himself, but could only focus of what was happening in front of him.

Harry’s smile turned coy. “Why don’t you find out?”

Ron blinked at him. Sometimes Harry’s flirting shocked the hell out of him, and this was one of those times. He wasn’t going to back down, however. Ron let his legs fall down from where they guarded his lap to lean over and kiss Harry.

Harry grinned into it, lips sticky and sweet, before he opened his mouth properly to let Ron in. Ron’s hand reached to cradle the back of Harry’s neck as he pulled him closer, and Harry gripped onto Ron’s shoulders for balance. It was a little awkward and their legs ended up tangled between them, but they didn’t care.

Ron licked into Harry’s mouth, one of them moaned, maybe both, it was impossible to tell. They pulled back to breathe and to organise their legs. Harry ended up sitting on Ron’s lap, which he had discovered was one of his favourite places to be, with his legs spread wide around his hips. Somewhere along the line he had pushed his glasses up to rest on top of his head. Ron kept his hands on Harry’s waist for balance, and they kissed again, Ron sucking on Harry’s bottom lip. Merlin, Ron didn’t think he could ever get used to this. A month into there relationship he still felt the intensity of his attraction to Harry, wanted to touch him all the time. He had self control, thank goodness, but that didn’t stop him feeling like that. Especially when Harry put things in his mouth like that.

Harry ground down against him lightly. Slight circles of his hips which sent sparks of pleasure up Ron’s spine. Everything was warm and smelled of freshly cut grass and sugar. Harry leaned back seeking a better angle and Ron followed him, eager. His hands gripped onto his waist more tightly. Harry leaned back even further and they over balanced, and he fell softly onto the grass underneath Ron. In the fall they had dislodged, and both broke into giggles at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. Harry’s face lit up, and Ron was so overcome with love for him that he couldn’t do anything but lean down and kiss him again.

The sugary taste had all but dissolved but that didn’t matter to Ron. Harry was the sweetest, loveliest treat he ever had the privilege of tasting. He had relaxed completely into the grass and the length of Ron’s body pressed against him. Harry’s jumper had fallen completely off his left shoulder, and Ron tenderly caressed the smooth brown skin. He moved his other hand up from Harry’s waist to tangle in the back of his hair. In the movement he ended up pulling slightly and Harry sighed softly into the kiss. Ron flicked his tongue two, three times in Harry’s mouth before he withdrew. He pressed a few kisses to Harry's closed mouth, then one final one to his cheek then flopped down onto the grass next to him and smiled at the blue sky.

Harry rolled over to cuddle close, tucking himself under Ron’s arm. He wriggled a bit to get comfortable, then closed his eyes in joy.

They both silently agreed it was the best date ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is just the boys again having a quiet night in, so hopefully I finish it sooner. Working title is 'sex negotiations' and I think a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream may be involved. Who's to say. I am back at uni though so my life could fall apart at any moment, thus your patience is appreciated!
> 
> Comments are my favourite, and I would love it if you left one!


	5. Strawberries and Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chocolate covered strawberries + sex negotiations = perfect date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all, welcome to the new chapter. not much to say except things are heating up and that I hope you like it!
> 
> the sheets the boys use are loosely based on these:  
> https://www.autostraddle.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/sexapalooza-handout-branded.pdf  
> https://www.scarleteen.com/sites/files/scarleteen/yesnomaybe.pdf 
> 
> teatales x

The next date night came only a few weeks later. They had been out to eat a couple of times and continued to enjoy time spent at home. Harry was the one to suggest a more romantic night it in. He seemed like he was planning something but Ron didn’t want to push.  

One afternoon after a lazy snogging session Harry brought it up himself. 

“We should talk, Ron.” 

Ron continued to stroke Harry’s back up and down. “Sure. What about?” 

Harry remained silent for a few moments. “About sex,” he answered, hesitant. 

Ron forced himself to continue the motions instead of freezing up like he wanted to. He didn’t want to scare Harry off. 

“Okay,” he said slowly. “Did you want to talk about it now? Or another time?” 

This caused Harry to pull back slightly. He didn’t meet Ron’s eyes. 

“Um, that’s actually why I planned Wednesday. So we could… talk.” 

Ah, Ron thought. Mystery solved. 

“Sounds good, love. Thanks for letting me know beforehand. Was there something else? You seem a little tense.”  

Harry had relaxed a little at Ron’s statement but he still played with the ends of his hair nervously. 

“You know that homework I gave you when we first got together?”

Ron blinked at the non-sequitur. 

“Uh, yeah, sure.” He remembered the sheet of paper Harry had left him, and the note attached. 

 

_“Ron,_

_I didn’t know how to bring this up face to face. Obviously we’re taking things slowly as we both need but if we ever get there, I don’t want you to completely out of your depth._

_Here’s some ‘homework’, of sorts. You don’t have to tell me about it at all, it’s for you to get more used to… the male form._

_Harry x”_

 

“Well, it’s just,” Harry tugged at his hair in frustration. “I wanted to use something… similar, for our discussion.” 

“Harry. Hey, Harry,” Ron reached up and gently pulled his hand away from his hair. “It’s okay, yeah? Can you breathe for me?” 

Only at Ron’s request did Harry realise that his breathing had gotten shallow. He closed his eyes and focused on slowly breathing in and out. 

“Good, thank you.” Harry opened his eyes to look back at Ron. “Love, whatever you need to help you talk about that kind of thing is more than okay. If anything, it’ll probably help me be less emotionally constipated, hmm?” Ron gave him a cheeky grin. “Is that what you were worried about?” 

Harry gave a reluctant shrug. “Yeah, well. I know it can be… a lot for people who don’t spend as much time in therapy as I do.” 

“Harry, you could give me a million worksheets and if they helped you and our relationship, I would fill them all out happily.”  

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled. 

“You’re absolutely ridiculous, Ron.” 

Ron pushed their faces closer together. “Yeah, but you love me.” 

***

Wednesday evening arrived with the rain. Once Ron got home from work they shared a pleasant dinner which Harry had cooked, much like any other night. The wireless pattered on in the background as the rain drummed steadily on the roof. 

After they put the dishes in the sink Harry lead Ron by the hand to the living room, a coy look on his face. They paused in the doorway as Ron took in the sight.

The lights had been lowered and several lit candles scattered around the room gave off a soft glow. The coffee table was decorated with a vase of bright spherical flowers. Next to it rested a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries and another of whipped cream. To the other side there was a stack of paper and pens. 

“Wow, Harry. This is stunning,” Harry gave a pleased hum. “When did you do all this? You’ve been in the kitchen with me the whole time since I got home.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “We’re wizards, Ronald. Did you seriously forget that?” Ron stuck his tongue out at him in retaliation and walked into the room. They ended up pressed together on the sofa. Harry wanted to sit in Ron’s lap but thought better of it in anticipation of the upcoming conversation. 

Harry was always beautiful to Ron. But here, bathed in candlelight, enveloped in an old, oversized jumper, his warmth right against Ron - he was breathtaking. Ron’s voice died in his throat as Harry went to ask him something, his profile illuminated. Harry paused at the look on Ron’s face. Ron could do nothing but cross the barely-there distance and kiss him.  

Harry smiled into it as his eyelids fluttered closed. Ron licked into his mouth, his hands coming up to cradle Harry’s face. Harry pressed forward slightly at the contact and moaned as Ron began to suck on his tongue. He shifted one leg over Ron’s lap and moved to be flush against him, as best the angle would allow. He wasn’t hard yet but the friction was delicious. Ron’s hand slipped away from Harry’s cheek to tangle in his hair. He pulled, causing Harry to produce another low groan. He began to suck on Harry’s lower lip and ran both his hands down Harry’s back, squeezing when he reached his plush arse. 

Harry grinded against him twice before he stilled. Ron pulled back from the kiss and quirked an eyebrow up at him. 

Harry’s blush only increased. “I think we were getting a little distracted.” 

Ron smiled and licked his lips. “Well you _are_ pretty. Pretty distracting.” 

Harry groaned at the pun. He extricated himself and flopped back down onto the sofa. He leaned over to grab a strawberry and bit into it with a satisfying crunch. Ron watched on, mesmerised, as Harry ate the sweet treat and his lips got covered in chocolate. They were already reddened from their kissing and now they were positively tempting him. 

Harry picked up another and offered it to Ron. He took it and chewed it absentmindedly.

Harry licked his lips and reached over to dip a strawberry in whipped cream. The white substance coated his mouth as his pink tongue darted out to lick it before biting it. The strawberry was a juicy one and despite his loud sucking some juice dribbled onto his chin. Ron leaned in slowly to give him the chance to move away but Harry remained still. Ron licked a path up to his bottom lip and sucked on it again. The sweet and creamy taste filled his mouth. 

Ron pulled off Harry’s lip with his teeth and backed away. 

Harry’s breath puffed out of him as reached for his wand and refreshed the cooling charm on the food. “I think it’s best if we leave that for a while, hmm?” Ron smiled at him bashfully. He couldn’t feel guilty about wanting to kiss his boyfriend. 

Harry picked up the stack of paper but made no move to hand it to Ron or look through the pile. 

He drummed his fingers on the top of it nervously. “So. These are the worksheets I mentioned the other day. Um, I wanted to use them as a basis for our conversation tonight but we’re definitely not going to complete them all at once. I mean, I’ve enjoyed everything we’ve done so far and I think you have to,” Ron winked at him, causing Harry to grin, “but we should still talk about stuff. Because of our differing experiences, and my issues, and because it’s the responsible thing to do.” 

Ron nodded.  

“Okay, good. So, um, can I?” Harry asked as he reached for Ron’s hand. Ron took it and squeezed reassuringly. “Thanks. So the sheets are divided into a couple of sections with a bunch of things to fill out. Some are a little less relevant cause we’re monogamous and neither of us have a vulva. It’ll be a little awkward but if we can’t talk about this stuff, we shouldn’t be doing it, so. Yeah.” 

It was sweet, how much of a Gryffindor Harry could be sometimes. Ron was incredibly fond of him. “I love you, Harry. You can always tell me anything.” 

“I love you,” he replied, completely smitten, before he grew more serious. “Alright, to start I thought we could talk about our past history? I’m happy to go first if you want but I feel like I’ve been talking for ages so if you want to go…” Harry looked at him in hope. 

Ron took the hint. “Sure. Well, it’s pretty short and you were there for all of it. Lav and I were together in what, sixth year? We only ever really snogged and, well, I didn’t particularly enjoy it. Then Hermione and I were together and here we are,” he shrugged. 

“No one else?”

“I’m demi, love, remember? The only other person was - and you have to promise you won’t laugh,” Harry nodded solemnly, “- Viktor. And obviously nothing _happened_ as much as I would’ve wanted it to but,” Ron shrugged again. 

“I knew you had a crush on him!” Harry exclaimed triumphantly. Ron blushed. “Thank you for telling me, Ron,” he said more seriously.

“Well after Gin and I broke up you know I kind of… slept around a lot. Which would’ve been fine if I was, yknow, not using sex as a coping mechanism,” Harry brought his leg and rested his face against his knee. “I’ve had sex with about thirty people, mostly men. Always safe, though, and I got tested last month.” Ron squeezed his hand and Harry finally met his eyes again.  

“Not all of it was good. I definitely learnt more about myself but, uh, I’ll cover things you might need to know when we get to this,” he tapped the paper. “Should we start, then?” 

“Sure,” Harry handed half the stack over to Ron. “Are you sure you’re not a Ravenclaw?” Ron asked, grinning. Harry stuck his tongue out in reply. 

They both turned to the front page titled “body boundaries”. Ron skimmed the text. It all seemed pretty standard stuff to him, he wasn’t concerned with Harry seeing his body. 

“I’m pretty fine with all of this, love. What about you?” Ron ran one hand up from Harry’s arm into his hair. 

Harry leaned into the touch. “Mm, same. I mean, you do it already but if I can’t see you or your behind me I’d rather you let me know what you’re going to do. And don’t, like, focus on my scars or anything. They’re just another part of me.” 

“Okay,” he gently kissed Harry’s forehead. “Next bit?” 

“Yeah.” They flipped the page to the “safer sex” section. “Obviously this is less relevant ‘cause magic but I figured we would use condoms when we wanted to? Just so it’s, uh, cleaner. I don’t really mind if you come in or on me or whatever.” 

Ron’s brain froze at the image. _Wow._

“But we’ll get to that later,” Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron. “Moving on.” They turned to the next bit.

“We’ve covered most of this already. Monogamous and committed, no one else. Just the bit at the end. I really can’t see myself talking to anyone about our sex life besides Emily.” 

Ron nodded. “Yeah, I’m pretty, uh, private about our private life anyway. If something comes up we’ll address it.” 

“Cool.” They flipped again. 

Ron blushed at the list on the page. “I don’t really know about this section. I mean in theory I wouldn’t say no to a pic of you or something but, uh, I think we should probably get better at the… practical aspects of it all.” They both looked away, imagining it. 

“Sure. I don’t really know, I think I would get worried about it falling into the wrong hands, y’know? So much of my image has already been used for that kind of thing….” he drifted off, frowning. 

It didn't matter to Ron. Getting to be with Harry in the flesh was enough. “‘Course, no worries.” They turned to the next section. 

“Ah,” Harry said, suddenly tense next to Ron. 

“Love? What’s up?” Harry glanced at his boyfriend before he shoved his face into his shoulder. “Gender is hard,” he murmured against Ron. 

Ron didn’t know what to say. He vaguely knew that Harry had been exploring more feminine presentation but didn’t realise that it was more than that. All he could do was pat Harry’s back comfortingly and offer: “Do you want to take a break?” 

Harry sniffed and sat up. “Yeah, thanks. Sorry.” 

“Nothing to be sorry ‘bout. C’mon, do you want another strawberry?” Ron offered him one. Harry bit it from where it was held in Ron’s fingers and his tongue stretched out to swipe the remaining chocolate shell that was left on the berry. 

Ron watched on, transfixed. Once done chewing Harry gave a sweet grin which Ron leaned in to meet with a kiss. Harry was lovely. So thoughtful and considerate about them and their relationship. He really loved him. 

They devoured the rest of the strawberries and cream and Ron tried to avoid looking at Harry directly. He wanted to concentrate at the task at hand rather than to get distracted by his enticing lips. It was difficult. 

The spelled the mess from their hands away and the bowls back to the kitchen. They turned once more to the paper. 

“So the next two bits are a little more, uh, intense,” Harry rubbed at the back of his neck. “Basically it’s a checklist of sex acts and like I said, we don’t have to fill it all out right this second, it’s stuff to think about. If you have any questions just let me know.” 

“Okay,” Ron picked up his pen again. 

_Wow,_ he thought. This list was certainly…thorough. Well, no other place to start than the beginning. He ticked off things he was already comfortable with: kissing, hickeys, handjobs, other various touches. He tapped his pen against the paper as he considered the list of stuff they hadn’t yet tried. Ron didn’t mark anything down against those as he wanted to consider them fully in his own time. He skimmed the rest of the page and his eyes landed on “enacting fantasies with your partner”. Maybe it was fate.

“Speaking of fantasies I, uh, have a bit of a confession to make,” he said.

“Yeah? What is it?” Harry seemed curious as he looked up from his paper.

“Well, part of my whole realisation besides your general hotness is that I, uh,” Ron was really doing this, then. He was putting it all out there. “I really have a thing for your 'oral fixation' I s’pose. I don’t think you realise it, love, but you are _constantly_ putting things in your mouth, or licking things, and your lips are _so_ pink and it just drives me up the wall,” he babbled.

Harry’s tongue unconsciously licked his lips at the mention. “Thanks for telling me, Ron. You’re right, I had no idea that you felt that way. It definitely is subconscious but, ah, I know I do have an oral fixation. Not just outside of the bedroom.” Their eyes met and he blushed. 

Ron smirked. “Good to know then.” Harry smiled back. “Are we moving onto the next section now, or…?” 

“Oh, yeah, uh. Now would probably be a good time for discussion, what we’ve enjoyed so far and where we want to go from here.” 

Ron took in a breath. “Okay. Well, I’ve really liked everything we’ve done. I mean, you’re gorgeous, Harry, and I am an easily pleased man. The stuff as we go down the list is exciting but I’m not in any rush. What about you?”

“I like the stuff we’ve done, too. I especially liked what you did in the bookshop - do you remember?” Harry asked.

Ron thought back to their date. He remembered them making out a lot, but nothing other than that stood out to him. He shook his head. 

“You kind of… pinned me to the wall?” 

Ron blinked. “And you liked that?” 

 Harry slowly nodded. “Yeah, I did. I do. That you took control, like that.” 

“Huh.” 

“What?” 

“I just didn’t think you would after… everything. Though I s’pose maybe that’s why, right? So you can kind of let go?” 

Harry’s eyebrows rose at Ron’s insight. “Yeah. I also liked the biting and the marks. Felt good,” Ron reached out and brushed a thumb against Harry’s neck. 

“Thank you for telling me. I liked it too, seeing you with my marks, but I worry about hurting you,” he stroked the skin then let his hand fall.

“And that’s where I segue into the next bit. Um, don’t really know how to say this but, uh, I can be… pretty kinky. It’s not _necessary_ but since you haven’t really explored a lot I wanted to give you the option. We can pick and choose whatever - obviously you could choose nothing - and I thought we would leave that to fill out in private cause you might have to think about things and-” 

“ _Breathe_ , Harry.” 

Harry stopped talking and took up Ron’s suggestion. He went through the familiar motions of breathing in and out in an exaggerated manner until he got back under control. Ron rubbed his back comfortingly. 

“Love, I can’t say I’ll be okay with everything, I probably won’t even know what most of it _is_ but you don’t need to worry so much about me… judging you. Harry, I love _you_ , for all that you are. As long as we keep talking about things I think we’ll be okay.”

Harry sighed. “You’re right, of course. Being vulnerable, especially when it comes to sex, hasn’t always been the easiest thing for me.”

“You’re doing great,” Ron reassured. 

Harry blushed. “Thanks. I love you.” Ron smacked a wet kiss against his cheek. 

“Being vulnerable isn’t easy for me either, Harry. I know I haven’t been exactly forthcoming tonight, and I know that probably isn’t helping. So, here are some things I like about our sex life.” 

“I love your hair and how you shiver when I tug on in,” Ron’s hands followed his words, “I like biting your neck, I mentioned that,” his hand swept down over the brown skin. “I love your collarbones, they’re gorgeous. I _love_ your hands, feeling them against me, wrapped around me.” Harry couldn’t resist climbing on top of Ron again.

“I bloody adore your arse,” he squeezed it for emphasis, causing Harry to rock against him. “I look forward to getting better acquainted with it. And I am,” Ron moved closer to Harry’s face, “obsessed,” closer still, “with your lips,” and they were kissing.  

Harry’s knees were braced on the couch and he pressed flush against Ron. One of Ron’s large hands remained on his arse, the other slid up under Harry’s jumper to stretch against the warm skin of his back. Harry shivered.

As their kiss deepened Harry began to make intoxicating noises and all Ron could do was pull him closer. He felt like he was on fire. Soon his chest started to feel a little tight so he moved to bite on Harry’s lip again before they separated to breathe. 

Ron looked up adoringly at Harry. His glasses were fogged up, his hair was a mess, his lips were red and slick. Ron knew he himself was flushed from head to toe and both of their trousers were growing uncomfortably tight. The rain pattered on outside but in the candlelight, in each other’s embrace, they were aglow. It was glorious. “Let’s leave the homework for tomorrow, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Harry replied breathlessly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the 5 part of the 5+1 done. The porn is next :)
> 
> Comments = life and I would love it if you left one!


	6. +1 Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks. The final chapter of my first multichap work! These four months have flown by so quickly and I'm so happy for y'all to be here at the end. Thank you to everyone who kudos'd and a special thank you to everyone who commented (including my regulars, y'all know who you are). I wouldn't have had nearly as much motivation to complete this without you. 
> 
> These versions of the boys are now done but I'll always be posting rarry stuff so please check out my other works and subscribe if it feels right. 
> 
> This is nearly 5k of porn and I've had it mostly complete since very early on in this fic. Please enjoy! I don't think it needed any warnings but if you have any questions or concerns leave them in the comments. 
> 
> Thanks,  
> teatales x

The end of summer arrived and Harry and Ron became overwhelmed with work. It took Ron almost two and a half weeks to fill out the documents Harry had given him with the infrequent moments of spare time he found. It took longer still to find the time to discuss it. 

It was hard for both of them to be together when Harry went back to Hogwarts. They weren’t physically that far apart, but time and energy were not in their favour. Most nights Harry returned from school via floo and collapsed into bed. It didn’t leave a lot of time for sex.

After Halloween they managed to catch a break. Harry and his students had settled into school, and no one was just yet thinking about Christmas. The autumn weather meant everything and everyone was slowing down as the world outside turned grey. 

Somehow the stars aligned and the couple organised a date night. Dinner, dessert; the promise of exploring some of the things they had done and talked about in more detail. The anticipation was electric between them. Heated glances and tangled legs under the table. Harry played with his lips, sucked on his fingers as he scooped up dessert, stared up at Ron from under his eyelashes. They spilled into bed like the caramel that had coated Harry’s chin.

All too quickly the bill was paid and they barely made it in the door before they started stripping. Left in trousers and half a sock, Ron lead Harry by the hand into the bedroom. As Harry fell back against the bed he brought their joined hands up towards his mouth. The lips around Ron’s fingers were pink and wet, Harry’s face darkened with the flush of desire. Ron groaned at the sight. Harry grew bolder and reached up to hold Ron’s wrist still as he fucked the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and moaning. Ron knew he was being played but didn’t care, too far gone in his want to pay much attention to Harry’s smirk and obvious teasing. He tugged his hand away, brushing the moisture onto the bed sheets as he shoved Harry up the bed and held him down, meeting him in a bruising kiss.

Harry’s whine was short-lived as the loss of Ron’s fingers was quickly replaced by his tongue. Harry let his hands wander down Ron’s back before grabbing his arse, pulling him flush against him as he grinded up to meet the hard cock with his own. Ron pushed back, the friction of their trousers contrasting sweetly with the wetness of their mouths. He took over the kiss, cradling Harry’s head and thrusting his tongue in time with his hips. Harry tried to lift his head, but Ron’s hand meant all he got was his hair pulled taught. He moaned again and went limp against the bed, taking all that Ron wanted to give him.

The kiss continued and they lost themselves in it. The fabric between them grew increasingly damp so Ron eased off, not trusting himself to focus when attached to Harry’s sweet lips. Harry made a confused sound at the change, his irises blown wide and tried to focus on where Ron was moving to. Ron brushed a kiss across Harry’s cheek as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. Ron knelt up as he trailed down Harry’s neck and began to suck, using his hands to take off his own trousers and pants in one. Harry’s head fell back, his unruly curls spread about the pillow as his eyes closed in pleasure as Ron marked his neck. Ron deepened the bite, his naked form returning to lie completely on Harry. It was electric, to be at Ron’s mercy like this, to be marked, _claimed._

Ron drew back to admire his handiwork, sitting up just shy of Harry’s aching cock. Harry glared at him for the exquisite torture. He threw a hand out to the approximate location of his wand, grabbed it and cast a banishing spell to get rid of his remaining clothing. Ron grinned down at his suddenly naked boyfriend and he leaned back down to kiss Harry.

“Clever boy,” Ron whispered, biting down on Harry’s lower lip as he took them both in hand. Harry made a wordless noise as he pushed up into the tight, slightly rough grip. Although Ron was big, his hands were bigger - a fact Harry simply adored. Whether in his mouth or in his arse or touching, stroking him, he felt surrounded. Dominated. He usually loved Ron’s hands him, and he still did, but it wasn’t what he wanted right now. It wasn’t enough.

“Ron, nngh, stop,” Harry pleaded, trying to focus despite all the stimulation.

Ron immediately stopped and shifted his weight to his arms as he slightly pulled away from Harry.

“What’s up?” he frowned, concerned about Harry’s objection.

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, Ron. I just don’t want your hand right now. I thought you might’ve picked up on that.”

Ron smiled at that, letting himself lay on top of Harry again. His hands came up to stroke his sides, avoiding areas of sensitivity, as he oh so slowly rocked up and down against Harry’s cock.

“I might’ve, yeah. What would you like then, sweetheart? Cause I certainly have a few ideas.”

Ron’s tone and movements made Harry shiver, the implication that Ron had been planning what he wanted to do with Harry, _to_ Harry, thrilled him.

“Please,” Harry said, already so close to begging.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Ron replied, lifting his hips again to stop all contact, his body caged around him. “I was thinking, since you’re clearly so _desperate_ for it,” Ron murmured, one hand tracing a thumb around Harry’s parted lips, “that I open you up, fuck your mouth and then maybe finish in that delectable arse of yours, hmm? Does that sound good?”

Harry was mesmerised by Ron, so much so that he almost forgot to answer. Ron was patient when necessary and waited until Harry verbally consented.

“Mmmyeah, ‘cept I. Can you use the vibe? I want to be, hnngh, full,” his eyes closed as he savoured the thought. “And I want you in my mouth. Is that… okay?” He opened them to observe Ron’s reaction.

A wicked look crossed Ron’s face. “So you’re saying you want to be full, huh? You want to be,” he leaned in to whisper in Harry’s ear, “stuffed?”

Harry drew in a shuddering breath. Ron pulled back to look Harry in the eyes, a fond smile on his face.

“I think I can do that, love. Thank you for telling me.” With that, Ron leaned down and softly kissed Harry before he moved off him completely as he gathered the necessary items from the bedside drawer. Harry shivered at the loss of contact and warmth, then shivered again as the cool air hit his sweat covered skin. By the time Ron was back Harry was slightly trembling all over.

“Hey, Harry, sweetheart, you okay?” Ron asked, concerned, as he cast a warming charm around Harry. He put his wand down and gently pulled Harry to sit up and move into his lap. Harry snuggled closer to Ron, instinctively pressing his head to Ron’s heart. The solid beat helped calm him as he focused on breathing. Ron didn’t rush or pressure him to answer the question, just allowed him to take his time.

“Yeah I’m just,” Harry stopped, trying to get the words out how he wanted them to. “I got overwhelmed in a really short space of time, and I was already feeling pretty subby and then you just disappeared… and the physical bit meant I spiraled a bit. Y'know, mentally.”

Ron nodded imperceptibly. “I’m sorry for leaving you like that, but I’m glad you told me,” he kissed the top of Harry’s head. “Do you still want to do what we talked about?”

Harry’s dick hardened a little at the thought. “Yeah, please, just,” Harry let out a frustrated sigh, rocking back and forth in Ron’s lap.

“I think I know what you need, but tell me if I’m wrong, okay? Let’s take some of the edge off.”

One of Ron’s hands came up to the back of Harry’s neck, a warm weight encouraging him to meet Ron’s forehead with his. The other trailed down Harry’s chest before reaching for his cock. He groaned, thrusting up to meet Ron’s hand and capture his lips with his own. The kiss was equally passionate before Ron took control, the hand on Harry’s neck used to keep his head still as he dominated the kiss. Harry panted into Ron’s mouth, feeling hot and overwhelmed.

Ron’s hand never faltered in its unending, twisting movements up and down Harry’s cock. Even when their mouths separated for a much needed breather his hand continued. Once Ron got his breath back he slowed down his actions and Harry half-sobbed in response.

“Merlin, Harry, look at you. You’re beautiful like this, giving it to me like that. What did I do to deserve you, sweetheart?” The hand that had been on Harry’s neck came up to wipe at his sweaty brow and the few tears that had run down his face.

It was so much for Harry to take. The closeness of Ron, his warmth, his large hand on his dick, his words. Harry felt like he flying; like he was a star collapsing in on itself. He couldn’t string together a coherent sentence besides the constant stream of nonsensical begging that left his mouth. “Please, please, Ron, ah, please.”

Ron caught his mouth again in a sloppy kiss. Harry was too far gone to attempt any real technique, instead opting to let Ron move his tongue in and out of his slack, wet mouth. They once more pulled back enough to draw in laboured breaths and the air became humid between them. Ron rested his forehead against Harry’s as he continued his movements, thumb rubbing the head hypnotically, over and over again as Harry got closer to coming.

“So good for me, Harry. You’re such a good boy, being the absolute best. Perfect. Come on beautiful, let go, it’s alright, I’ve got you. Love you, so much.” Harry came with a groan, spilling over Ron’s fist and falling forward into him.

“Love you, Ron,” he murmured in response.

With his clean hand Ron stroked up and down Harry’s side reassuringly. “You want this, love, or should I vanish it?” Ron gestured with his come-covered hand.

Harry sat up, blinked, then blushed; his skin flushed with embarrassment. Ron took his lack of his response as rejection and twisted around to look for his wand. Harry grabbed his wrist which instantly stopped Ron’s movements as he brought the hand to his mouth. It was humiliating; it was heady. To be vulnerable and filthy like this. He once again sucked on Ron’s fingers, lapping up his own come in an obscene imitation of what was to follow. He locked eyes with Ron and the heat between them was palpable. Harry delicately turned Ron’s hand over to get at the spaces between his fingers, licking the skin completely clean. Ron’s cock was hard and dripping onto his stomach, the sight of Harry left him feeling like he could blow at any moment. He took some deep breaths, trying to hold on just a little longer.

Once Harry was done, clearly embarrassed but pleased with himself, Ron conjured a glass of water to drink from. He offered some to Harry, who opened his mouth in expectation instead of reaching for the glass himself. Ron obliged and tilted the glass so Harry could drink. Some water missed his mouth and spilled over his pink lips, down his dimpled chin. Ron licked at it before kissing Harry once more. It was sweeter than their previous kisses, unhurried as he mapped the inside of Harry’s mouth. Harry’s arms had come up to loop around Ron’s back, and his body bent to fit tightly against his boyfriend’s.

Pulling off after several minutes, Ron encouraged Harry to lie on his back while he reached for the lube. Harry grabbed a pillow, shoved it under his hips and wiggled a little in anticipation.

Ron came back and knelt between Harry’s spread legs to stroke up and down his thighs, warming the skin there. Harry watched on, too transfixed to be impatient. Ron then uncapped the lube, poured some onto his fingers and reached for Harry.  
  
He circled one finger around his hole before carefully pushing in. Harry keened at the pressure, head falling back in pleasure as he pushed down to reach Ron.  
  
“You’re so tight, fuck,” Ron murmured into Harry’s hip in awe. He continued thrusting in and out, gradually opening Harry bit by bit. “You’re doing so well, Harry. Ready for another?”  
  
Harry nodded enthusiastically before realising Ron probably couldn’t see him from that angle.  
  
“Yeah, fuck, please, please, please.” Harry begged in desperation. His cock was slowly growing hard again, on its way to make a mess of his stomach.  
  
“Shh, I’ve got you, it’s okay,” Ron replied, quickly spreading the lube over his other fingers before he added another. He scissored them back and forth, further stretching Harry open. Harry stopped moving to adjust to the slight burn. It felt wonderful, as it always did - Ron’s long, slightly rough fingers contrasting with the slick lube. Soon he was rocking back to meet every thrust of Ron’s hand, encouraging him deeper.

On the in-stroke Ron stayed in and crooked his fingers in search of Harry’s prostate. He found the nub, circling it over and over again as Harry tightened reflectively around him. He groaned at the attention which set fire to his nerves. His cock got harder still, red and leaking. Harry reached down to try and achieve some relief but Ron knocked his hand out of the way, pinning it to the bed.

“ _Ron,_ ” Harry sobbed, throwing his head back in frustration. Ron moved away from Harry’s prostate before removing his fingers entirely. He coated them in more lube before pushing in three fingers, spreading them wide to stretch Harry enough for the toy. Harry whimpered at the stretch at bit down on his lip to keep from screaming as Ron lined the vibrator up with his entrance.

“You want it, sweetheart?” Ron asked, smirking as he lightly pressed the toy against Harry.

“Please, please, _Ron,_ I need it, c’mon, please,” Harry pleaded as he writhed against the bed.

Ron stroked a hand comfortingly against Harry’s side as he pushed the sparkly vibe in, centimetre by centimetre. Harry’s mouth fell open but no sounds came out, he became speechless in his ecstasy. After a minute he bottomed out and Ron sat back to admire the view of Harry’s hole futilely clench around the base of the toy. A low groan left Harry’s lungs as Ron’s actions pressed the tip right against his prostate.

A continuous whine left Harry’s mouth as Ron refused to let up, massaging the spot a few more times before grabbing the remote and turning the vibrator on. Harry bucked off the bed, nearly kicking Ron in the face, his vision going white. It was so good, almost too good - so much stimulation and pleasure coursing through his body. The vibration was a steady hum that reached his fingertips, it was _everywhere._ Ron turned the vibration back down to a lower level, trying to get Harry to hear him.

“...sweetheart. Hey, Harry, d’you want to come again? ‘Cause I really want to suck you but I dunno if it’ll be too much. Harry?”

“Uhhhhh,” Harry tried to form a coherent answer but he couldn’t think about anything besides how full he was, how the toy was pressing against him so deliciously, melting him into a puddle of bliss.

Ron waited a few more moments before switching it off entirely, and pulling it out and away from Harry’s prostate as gently as he could.

Harry forced himself to take a few deep breaths as he attempted to regain at least a little composure.

“Yeah, sure, please, just. Dunno how grounded I’ll stay afterwards. Can’t guarantee you’ll get the best blowjob ever.”

Ron looked up at Harry fondly.

“Is it too cheesy to say any blowjob from you is the best blowjob ever?” Ron smiled at Harry’s protest of “seriously, Ron?” before he continued. “I’m not worried about that, love. Seeing you like this is a privilege. You, so far gone that you’re sloppy with it? Giving me barely more than hole to fuck? That’s nice too.”

Harry only whimpered in response. Ron’s dirty talk often caught him off guard. He was such a caring and considerate boyfriend to hear those filthy words come out of his mouth was almost shocking. Harry loved it though, and Ron knew that.

Ron smoothly pushed the toy back in and turned it on in one go, not giving a chance for Harry to adjust before sucking him down. Harry writhed at the combination of sensations - the warm, wet heat of Ron’s mouth against his sensitive cock, the cool lube around the vibrating toy inside him. It felt glorious. After a few attempts to slide the vibe in and out of him Ron gave up, pushing it all the way in and holding Harry’s hips down before he was bucked off. He dialed it up higher as he increase the suction, not worrying too much about his technique.

He pulled back to tease at the head, swirling his tongue around it before latching on and sucking. Harry continued to babble out wordless nonsense, lost in pleasure. Ron had thankfully left the remote close at hand and he barely had to move a finger to push it to the highest setting. A second later Harry was coming into his mouth, his own mouth wide open in a silent scream. Ron turned off the vibe and eased off as he summoned another glass of water, not as big of a fan of the taste as his boyfriend was.

Harry was still lying there, panting, eyes blown wide but not moving. Once Ron had a quick drink he lay over Harry to check in.

“Hey, Harry. Harry, can you give me a colour?” His eyes were glassy and didn’t focus on Ron. Guess he had to break out the big wands.

“Harry, give me a colour,” he spoke firmly, the command in his voice clear as he tugged on Harry’s hair. 

“...reen,” Harry managed to get out, although it sounded like his tongue was quite uncooperative. 

“Alright love, thank you, let’s give it a few minutes to be sure, yeah?” Ron stretched out next to Harry on the bed, tenderly turning him to the side so he could hold him properly. Ron used the position to keep his hand on Harry’s chest, ensuring that his breathing and heart-rate weren’t too out of the ordinary. 

Everything to Harry felt foggy, the world blurry at the edges. He knew he was with Ron and that he was safe, but he couldn’t really express that. His limbs weren’t moving like he wanted them to and his tongue felt like a ball of cotton wool in his mouth. Despite this he felt amazing, and Harry relied on Ron’s soft voice and touch to guide him. 

Harry shifted a little to get more comfortable, which made him aware of the toy still stuck inside him. He swallowed and shifted again, clenching around it as it pressed further into him. He remembered how this all started now - his mouth. Harry was full, sure, and sated; but it wasn’t enough. 

“Mmrph.” 

“What was that, Harry?” 

“Mouth, please,” he sighed as he got control over his tongue.

Ron stroked a thumb over Harry’s hipbone and kissed the back of his neck. “Alright, let’s get you up then.” 

Ron sat up and hooked an arm under Harry to help him sit up. He moved slowly as he leaned heavily on Ron for support. Ron managed to move them around so they were facing each other. 

Ron produced another glass of water, this time with a straw so it was easier for Harry to drink. He did so, eyes closed and a peaceful look on his face. Ron put the glass on the side table and opened the drawer to get out a small golden bell. He held it up and waited for Harry to open his eyes to look, then grabbed his hand and placed it in the centre of his palm. 

Harry wrapped his fingers around it and shook it so it produced a tinkling noise. 

“Use it if you need to, yeah? For anything,” Ron instructed. 

“Course, Ron,” he agreed. “Headboard?” 

Ron nodded and shuffled back until he sat back against the wood. Once he was settled Harry moved to kneel between his spread legs. Ron brought a hand up to cup Harry’s cheek and smiled at him. 

“I love you.” Harry simply kissed his palm in response and leaned down over his lap. 

Harry licked broad stripes over Ron’s length from base to tip. He gathered the pre-cum up with his tongue then sucked on the head. Ron groaned and threw a hand out to turn on the vibrator that was still in Harry, then threaded his hands into his hair. Harry closed his eyes as he tongued the slit then spread the slick down Ron’s cock as his hips rocked unconsciously into the vibrations. 

Harry sucked Ron down, taking in as much of his cock as he could. The head slowly pressed against the back of his throat and he took a moment to breathe, focusing on getting air in and out of his nose as his gag reflex eased up. Soon he was settled and the weight of Ron in his mouth all he could focus on. The texture, the taste. He began fucking himself down onto it, establishing a rhythm in time with the vibrations coursing through his body. It was intoxicating, to be so full and at Ron’s command. He wanted nothing else. 

Ron allowed Harry to get used him before not too gently pulling him off by the grip in his hair. Harry whined at the loss, tongue sticking out to defiantly lap at the head of Ron’s cock. 

Ron rolled his eyes. “You’ll get it back soon, love. Just wanted to check if I could fuck your mouth.” 

Harry whined again, nodded and closed his eyes in pleasure as his mouth went slack at the suggestion.  

“Use the bell if you need to, okay?” Ron waited until Harry verbally agreed before pushing back in as he sat up on his knees.

 Ron tightened his grip in Harry’s hair, causing him to only moan louder around Ron’s cock. Ron began slowly, moving in and out of Harry’s wet, hot mouth before pounding into him in earnest. Harry’s eyes rolled to the back of his head in bliss, his cock now fully hard again and leaking against the sheets. All Harry could do was take it. Ron was completely in control and he loved it. He didn’t have to think or even speak, just let himself be used in this most delicious way. The tug of his hair was a sharp counterpoint of pain to the intoxicating sensation of Ron fucking his mouth. 

“Fuck, Harry. Merlin, look at you taking it like that, so good. Such a beautiful boy, your _mouth_ , shit, I’m not gonna last long,” with a final thrust he came, pulling back so his come didn’t hit Harry’s throat and choked him. Ron pulled out completely so the come dripped down Harry’s red lips and onto his chin. Harry took a few needed breaths before passively licking it up, his cheeks flushed. It was the filthiest and hottest thing Ron had ever seen. Harry fell against Ron’s thigh and began to rub his hips against the sheets. 

Ron flicked the remote up higher and dragged Harry up to swallow his groan in a kiss. He devoured the taste of himself from Harry’s mouth and scratched his nails down his back. Harry shuddered against him, his hard cock digging into Ron’s stomach. It was messy and hot and wonderful. Ron couldn’t believe that Harry existed. 

He had the instinct for a better configuration to get Harry off and so he pulled his boyfriend up via the hair and flipped them over. Harry was now on his back underneath him, then Ron flipped him again so he was on his stomach.

Harry again rubbed himself on the blankets before Ron drew him up to his hands and knees. Ron reached a hand under him to fist his cock which caused Harry’s head to thump into the bed, muffling his whimper. That just wouldn’t do. 

Ron removed his hand and placed both against Harry’s chest, pulling them both up to kneel. Harry’s head fell against Ron’s shoulder. 

“Good boy, Harry. You did so well. Let’s make you feel good, yeah? Gorgeous thing, _look_ at you. Merlin, love, you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Ron grabbed the remote with one hand then stroked both up Harry’s thighs, across his stomach, and stilled on his chest. 

“You’re doing wonderfully, Harry, but I want to play with you a little more, alright?”

Harry panted as he tried to understand what Ron was asking.

“Can I keep going, Harry?”

He nodded in response, voice gone with pleasure. 

Ron turned the dial up and Harry froze as the toy hit his prostate. Ron didn’t touch his cock to grant him relief. Instead, he threw the remote aside so he could use both hands to pinch Harry’s nipples. The buds were already hard with arousal but Ron knew how much Harry enjoyed having them played with. That slight edge of pain with his pleasure that he enjoyed so much.

Harry humped the open air as he sought any relief for his aching cock. Ron began to speak again to drive him completely out of his mind. 

“Perfect, sweetheart, you’re perfect. Such a good boy, the best,” he said next to Harry’s ear. Harry panted as tried to jostle Ron enough for his hands to fall.

“None of that, Harry. Behave.” Ron brought his hands down to grip tight on Harry’s hips to keep him still. He groaned. 

Ron brushed a kiss over Harry’s cheek then moved down to scrape his teeth over his exposed neck. He then latched on, sucking a bite into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. 

“ _Ron,_ ” Harry sobbed. 

“Yeah? You need something?” Ron let go of the hips to scratch over Harry’s nipples.

“Uh!” 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t tease you, hmm? Especially when you’re so,” one of Ron’s hands ghosted over Harry’s cock, “hard.”

Harry strained to keep his hips still which Ron didn’t fail to notice. 

“ _Good_ boy, Harry,” Ron praised as he grabbed onto Harry properly. He ran his teeth over the already bruising mark he had made and stroked Harry’s ridiculously sensitive cock. 

Harry moaned loudly before Ron shoved two fingers into his open mouth. He sucked on them greedily, grateful for something to focus on. It was just what he had asked for. Ron soon established a rhythm between both his hands and those combined with the vibrator sent Harry’s head spinning. 

Even though Ron wasn’t getting hard again is was still so pleasurable to witness Harry like this. Stuffed and sweaty and completely fucked out of his mind. He was a warm weight on top of Ron and there was nowhere else he would rather be. 

Ron tightened his grip on Harry’s cock and shoved a third finger into his mouth. Tears fell from his eyes at the intensity. 

“Come on, baby,” Ron ordered into Harry’s ear. “One more time for me, let go.” 

Ron ran his thumb over the head and Harry climaxed, spilling over his fist. Ron eased off, sure that Harry would be extremely sensitive by now, and wiped his come onto the smooth planes of his stomach. Harry went limp against him and Ron held on to keep the both upright. He pushed Harry’s hair off his sweaty forehead and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Beautiful, sweetheart. You were perfect. So good for me, hmm? You can relax now.”

Ron reached down to carefully ease Harry’s fingers away from the bell which he still clutched in his hand tightly. He let it drop to the bed with a dull chime, not caring where it ended up. Harry's face tipped towards the ceiling and he closed his eyes in satisfaction. Ron tangled their fingers together as they both tried to get their breathing back under control.

Ron held Harry, arm wrapped around his waist, brushed a kiss over one of the marks on his neck. He had never imagined that they would end up here. Couldn't ever let himself hope for a future as bright as this. Out and proud and in love with his ridiculously beautiful boyfriend who he had pretty kinky sex with. He was so lucky.

Harry licked his lips and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do appreciate comments and would love it if you left one! If you have any requests, I'm always looking for more ideas.


End file.
